Howling Winds
by Raging Paige
Summary: A new village is discovered but they are in a middle of a war. What happens to the war when love gets in the way though? A lot of romance, drama, and action.
1. Chapter 1

**Howling Winds**

Plot

Characters

**Plot**

A new village has been discovered and everyone is curious about it. Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto are given a mission to go to the village and meet their Hokage. On the way they meet someone in trouble, they help her but when they check to see if she's ok, she's gone. They reach the village to discover there is another village that is out to destroy their village. They agree to help them and fight with them. They are so distracted on this village being attacked that Konoha gets a surprise attack from the other village. How and why are they doing this? On the way they figure out secrets, meet new people, find love, and have tragedies occur. Will the village ever have peace?

Action – Drama

**Characters**

Naruto

Sai

Sakura

Sasuke

Kakashi

Yamato

Kiba

Shino

Hinata

Ino

Shikamaru

Choji

Gai

Neji

Lee

Tenten

Garra

Temari

Kankuro

Iruka

Tsunade

Inoichi

Hizashi

Shikaku

Shibi

Choza

Tsume

Hana

Yokuri

Akahana

Chikako

Tomo

Ken

Natsuko

Taro

Dai

Akio

Manzo

Kentaro


	2. Good Morning

**Howling Winds**

**Good Morning**

**Chapter 1**

The moon was high in the sky but the lights from the village made it nice and bright.

"Is it finished Akio?" A man asked as he stared at the village from the highest tower, the hokage's tower.

"Yes it is finally." Akio said with a smile then two coughs.

"Any word about that?" The man asked as he patted his back.

"I'll live."Akio said with a smile as he looked at the man.

A quick flash of light behind Akio occurred when group of ninja's suddenly appeared in the corner of the room behind Akio.

"Sir we killed a couple more. Not much, they ran away half way through, we don't know why." A woman said with a sigh.

"No worries Yokuri. We will get help soon. I have sent some ninja's out." Akio said with a smile as he turned toward them.

"You sure we can trust them?" A man from the group said with a little attitude.

"I'm sure Devin." Akio said with a smile. He was used to Tomo's attitude.

They all suddenly heard a wolf's cry from the distance.

"Should we go?" Yokuri said as she held her right hand on her sword dangling on the left side of her waist.

"No, get your rest, meet me here at nine am tomorrow." Akio said with a smile as he waved his hand to shush them away.

"Tomo" Yokuri said as she let go of her sword.

There was a flash of light again and they were suddenly gone.

The sun rose high enough for it to go through Naruto's blinds that he only did half way effort with to close them and shine on his eyes.

He slowly opened his eyes while yawning and stretching his arms and legs. He then stared at the ceiling for a minute and then slowly sat up while rubbing his eyes.

He turned his head toward his dresser where his clock was.

"_I slept in too late_." Naruto thought as he saw the clock say ten am.

He then pushed the blankets off him and got out of bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his regular outfit.

He walked into the bathroom and turned toward the mirror to see his headband on his head. He smiled and then turned on the sink to brush his teeth.

"Naruto is late for lunch….wow…." Sakura said as she sighed and leaned against the restaurant wall with Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai.

"Hey everyone!" Ino yelled from across the street while holding some pots for her flowers.

"Hey Ino. What are you up to?" Sakura asked as she saw Ino walking toward them.

"Just taking some pots back to the shop." Ino said as a sweat fell from her forehead.

"Getting heavy for a little girl like you?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Billboard." Ino said with a smirk as she turned and walked away.

"Let it go." Yamato said with a smile as he saw Sakura getting ready to yell something back.

"Guys! Sorry I'm late!" Naruto yelled a block away as he ran toward them.

"What's the difference you were late last time and the time before that." Sakura said as she went through the restaurant door.

"Atleast I'm not Kakashi who is an hour or two late." Naruto said while running in behind her.

Kakashi shrugged as he walked behind them with Yamato and Sai.

"Actually it's worse since Kakashi was here before you." Sai said with a fake smile.

Naruto sighed as Yamato found a booth for them. Everyone walked over and sat down in the booth next to the window facing the streets.

The waitress set down the menu and walked away as she went to greet another group.

Everyone picked up a menu and began to read it.

"Try the steak, it's delicious." A man said over Naruto's head.

Naruto turned around to see Choji stuffing his face with steak.

"Hey Choji!" Naruto said with a smile as Sakura waved.

"Sit down Choji." Shikamaru said then took a drink of his water.

Naruto stood up a little to see Shikamaru and Choji eating.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said as he pushed his drink back.

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto said with a smile as Sai slowly popped his head up to see what was going on.

"Hey did you hear about the rumor of a new village?" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"A rumor?" Naruto said confused as everyone else popped their heads up to hear this.

"Yeah, some dude came into our village screaming there is a new village!" Shikamaru said with a smile as Choji laughed.

"You think it's true?" Naruto asked while thinking about it.

"Maybe, he's with the Tsunade right now." Shikamaru said as he cut some more steak.

"I'll go see, I'll eat later." Sakura said as she got out of the booth and then ran out of the restaurant.

The waitress walked over to Naruto's table again with her pad and pencil out waiting for their order.

Sakura suddenly appeared outside of Tsunade's door as a couple people had their ears pressed against it trying to listen.

"Excuse you!" Sakura said annoyed.

The people saw Sakura and then ran off quickly.

Sakura sighed then walked in front of Tsudane's door and knocked on it.

"It's Sakura." She said right after the knocks.

"Who's that?" The man asked while turning around in his chair and looking at the door.

"She's my assistant." Tsunade said while looking at the man.

"Bring her in then! Everyone must know!" The man said as he got up and ran over to the door.

He quickly opened it with a big smile. Sakura jumped as he suddenly swung open the door with the creepy smile.

The man was bold with a white beard and torn up clothes.

He grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her inside as he shut the door. He then let go of her and ran back to his chair.

Sakura slowly walked over next Tsunade while watching the man carefully.

"So you heard?" Tsunade asked while looking at Sakura.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if it was true." Sakura said as she turned to Tsunade.

"It is!" The man said excitedly.

"I was walking through the forest looking for food when I saw this village I have never seen before and when I looked on the map there was no sign of it! So I ran here to tell you!" The man said with a crazy laugh at the end.

"Why did you tell us?" Tsunade asked as her hand was on her chin.

"Cause I know Konoha is the best village out there!" The man said as he stood up proudly.

"Well thank you, you can go now." Tsunade said as she went back to her paper work.

"That's it….?" The man asked confused.

"Yep." Tsunade said while writing.

"What are you going to do about it?" The man asked still confused.

"I will think about it. Now go." Tsunade said as she waved her hand to go away.

The man while scratching his head walked out of the room.

"Tsunade do you think he's telling the truth?" Sakura asked confused herself.

"No, he's a crazy old drunk man." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Go ahead and go back to what you were doing." Tsunade said while thinking.

Sakura shook her head yes and then walked out of her room. She then appeared in front of the restaurant and walked in.

"Give me back the steak" Choji yelled as he threw chairs at Naruto across the room.

"It's in my stomach! I can't!" Naruto said while dodging the chairs.

"Then pay!" Choji said as he started running over to Naruto.

Sakura turned her head to see everyone in the restaurant hiding.

"Naruto you started this!" Sakura said as she started walking over to him with her fist clutched angrily.

"No double team!" Naruto said as he ran around the restaurant.

"You are paying for all this damage!" The manager yelled as he glared angrily at Choji, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto who was beat up with scratches and bruises everywhere.

"You ruined my restaurant!" The manger yelled as he looked at his restaurant.

Half of the restaurant was gone and everything else was just broken.

The manger then showed them the bill.

"Is that even a number?!" Naruto shouted as he looked at it.

"Well there went my money for a life time." Kakashi said while sighing as they all walked out of the restaurant.

"Well I'm going." Kakashi said with a smile and then vanished.

"What happen here……." Kiba said as he came up from behind everyone while riding Akamaru and looking at the building.

"Long story…." Sai said as he turned around to see it was Kiba.

"Oh! Sakura! Was it ture?!" Naruto asked as he turned to Sakura.

"No, just a crazy old man." Sakura said with a sigh.

"You talking about that rumor?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was all a lie." Shikamaru said as he took out his pack of cigarettes.

"You think it's true Sasuke?" Karin asked as they all sat down by a river to rest.

"Could be, we will have to find out." Sasuke said while looking at the river.

"Yokuri I need your team to go give this message to the hokage of Konoha." Akio said with a cough at the end as he held the scroll out from his desk.

Akahana walked up and took the note from his hand.

"Can we read it?" Akahana asked while looking at the scroll.

"It just says who we are and we need help." Akio said with a smile.

"You didn't tell them about… you know?" Chikako asked while thinking.

"No no no" Akio said with a little laugh.

"Ok good." Chikako said with a sigh of relieve.

"Now you all are grown up obviously, so… Yokuri you will not be going with them." Akio said with a smile.

"You sure?" Yokuri said as she looked out the window behind him.

"Yes, I know they will be fine and I need you to go out and fight." Akio said as he stood up.

"If you run into any trouble you know what to do." Akio said with a smile "Now get going."

"Who are they?" "So it was true?!" People whispered everywhere as they were in amaze.

"What's going?" Choji asked as he noticed everyone talking and over hearing them.

"Hey you guys it was true!" Ino yelled as her and Kakashi ran over.

"What was?" Sai said with a fake smile.

"There is a new village! Three people just came through the gates with different head bands on that no has ever seen before." Ino said excitedly.

"I'm going to Tsunade's again." Sakura said then ran off to her office.

"What was their head band symbol?!" Naruto asked in excitement.

"We haven't seen them yet, I heard it was an X in the middle of the band." Kakashi said while thinking.

"Let's go greet them!" Naruto said in excitement.

"Naruto they're here most likely for the Tsunade and business." Kiba said while rolling his eyes and getting off Akamaru.

"We will have to greet them before they get to Tsunade first!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Excuse me." A girl said to Kiba as she tapped his shoulder with her finger.

Kiba turned around to see three people standing behind them.

The girl in the middle was Caucasian and had long brown hair that stopped just passed her chest, her hair was choppy with bangs that stopped just after her eye brows, she had brown eyes, she had one earring on her left ear that was a small silver rectangle, and her head band was wrapped around her fore head.

She had a open mini black jacket that stopped at her chest with the collar pointed up, the end of her sleeves on her jacket were white as well as the bottom of her jacket, she had a white shirt on under the jacket with black lines coming from the right bottom of her shirt that looked like vines, she had cut off black finger tip gloves that stopped just at her wrist, she had black kapris on with black shoes that showed the toes like Naruto's, she had bandages that wrapped around her whole right arm and only an two inches from her gloves on the left one.

On the right of that girl was another girl that was Filipino with short black hair, her hair stopped at her shoulders, she had a side band that went to the right, she also had an earring on her left ear just like the other girl, and her head band went around her waist though.

She wore all light blue and black. It was short sleeved with a skirt, and goddess like shoes. Her sleeves were light blue, but right after her sleeves it was black until the end of her chest then back to light blue. She had arm cuffs that had black laces and was blue that started just past her elbow and ended just past her wrist. Her skirt were fully black and stopped a foot or a foot in a half from her knee. She then had blue laces that ran down her legs like a Greek goddess and her sandals were black.

On the left of the girl in the middle was a Caucasian man very tan though with spike blond hair, he also had a silver earring like the others on his left ear, he tallest out of all of them and had a serious face, and his head band was wrapped around his fist.

He wore a khaki color jacket like tsunade's, the collar stood up though, it had an orange swirl with spike designs on his right shoulder, it was open showing a black shirt with, his hands were wrapped in bandages that stopped three inches after his wrist, he wore black pants with a orange belt that looked like it used to be a scarf, and he wore black shoes like the kind Naruto was wearing.

"Hey it's them!" Naruto screamed in excitement as he ran over in front of Kiba and everyone walked in front of them to.

Kiba blushed when he saw the girl in the middle and couldn't speak.

"Welcome to Konaha!" Naruto said as he raised his arms in the air.

"Yeah whatever just tell us where the hokage office it." The man said with an attitude voice since he was already annoyed.

Naruto put his arms down as he glared at the man.

"Shut up." The girl in the middle said to the man as she glared at him.

She turned back to Naruto with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Akahana, this is Chikako, and this is Tomo." Akahana said as she pointed to the girl first and then the boy.

"Akahana!" Chikako said as she rapidly shook her shoulder for her attention while looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at her with no expression but very confused inside.

Akahana looked at Chikako and saw her staring at something, she looked at Kakashi for a minute then back at Chikako.

"Maybe." Akahana said with no expression while looking at Chikako.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said confused.

Akahana ignored Kakashi and looked back at Naruto with a smile.

"Anyways….." Naruto said confused.

"What village are you from?!" Ino asked excitedly.

"None of your business." Tomo said with an attitude with a still glaring face.

"Shut up." Chikako said to Tomo as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Were from the new village Kage." Chikako said with a big smile.

"Why do you…." Kakashi was saying until.

"I'm sorry but really need to speak to the hokage. Can you please tell us where she is." Chikako said interrupting Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed in his head as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I'll show you." Shikamaru said as he stepped forward and threw the cigarette at the ground.

"Well when you're done talking to her you have to tell us more about you guys!" Naruto said excitedly.

"No." Tomo said while glaring at Naruto.

"What's your problem!" Naruto said annoyed with him.

"Let's go." Tomo said ignoring Naruto.

Akahana rolled her eyes and then walked over to Shikamaru with Chikako following.

Shikamaru and the others ran and soon disappeared from a distance.

"ooooo that guy is going to get it!" Naruto said annoyed.

Kiba still stood there watching the path way they left.

"Here you are." Shikamaru said as they walked up the stairs to the Hokage's room.

"Thank you…….." Akahana said as she waited for him to say his name.

"Shikamaru." He said as he took out a cigarette.

Akahana grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it out the window.

"What the heck!" Shikamaru said annoyed.

"Smoking kills." Akahana said with a smirk and then knocked on the hokage's door.

Sakura and Tsunade looked at the door when they heard a knock.

"Come in." Tsunade said as she sat there patiently.


	3. The Mission

**Howling Winds**

**The Mission**

**Chapter 2**

Akahana, Chikako, and Tomo walked through the doors and up to Tsunade's desk.

Shikamaru stood at the door that were open wanting to listen.

"Hello." Tsunade said as she stood up and Sakura watched in amazement.

"Hello, we are from the village Kage." Akahana said as she held her hand out for a shake.

Tsunade shook her hand with a smile.

"Obviously were new to you because we have that new village." Akahana said as she moved her bangs and pointed at her headband.

"We it's nice to meet you, are you here just to introduce or?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"We have a note." Tomo said with no expression and gave her the scroll.

Tsunade opened it and started reading.

" _Dear Hokage, Tsunade, from what I hear that is your name._

_I am Akio, the hokage for the village Kage. We came here to say hello but also because we need help….._

_I will tell you as much as I can. We have been together for years now, we never had time to create a village though because we are in a war and it was nearly impossible for us. We finally got enough time to create at village for protection. There is another village that no one has found yet… they are called Ookami village. We have been in a secret war with them for who knows how long now._

_They wants us because we have scrolls that control demons that they want to use to destroy other villages._

_We need your help in fighting them to end this war and bring us and everyone peace. We would like you to send a couple people out to see our village, and then they would come back with our people again and report more about our village and the enemy. We then would like to organize a meeting to discuss the attack._

_Now you may ask, why should we help you, because if they get that scroll they are going to your village first, most likely for you know who…._

_Now you may ask why do you want us to help._

_Well you are the most reliable from what I hear._

_Now you must ask do you base everything off what you hear._

_Well yeah!_

_Anyways, if you accept this mission sign at the bottom so I know._

_Sincerely,_

_Akio. _"

Tsunade looked back up at the kids with a smirk.

"Alright we will help." Tsunade said with a smile as she took out her pen.

"Really?! Wow I would think we would have to put an argument or something but cool!" Chikako said with a big smile.

"What's it say?!" Choji said curious.

Everyone turned around to see everyone standing there listening, even some new people.

"Choji don't be so rude and get into their business." Shikamaru said while rolling his eyes.

"Sorry we intruded……" Hinata said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"You may not like it but we are going into a war." Tsunade as she signed the paper.

"What?!" Everyone screamed in anger.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Naruto said as he started walking toward Tomo.

Tomo lifted up his sleeves to see two blades suddenly came from his wrist.

"Back up idiot, you're helping our war." Tomo said angrily.

"Why? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kakashi said as him and Yamato came into the room with everyone else.

"If we don't we could all die by the other village." Tsunade said as the scroll suddenly disappeared when she lifted her pen.

"Other village?" Yamato said confused.

"Village Ookami. They want scrolls Kage village has that controls demons easily." Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto.

"How did you get these scrolls?" Kakashi asked while looking at the team.

"We made them for emergency, they weren't suppose to get out but a traitor made another village." Akahana said as she looked at everyone.

"What we need to do first is bring a couple of you to their village to check it out." Tsunade said as she looked at everyone.

Tomo and Naruto just kept glaring at each other.

"Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura." Tsunade said quickly. "I need you to go, try to be there and back in three days." Tsunade said as she sat back down.

"When should we go?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the group.

"Now." Tsunade said not wasting anytime.

Akahana looked at everyone and stopped at Shino for a second with a smile and then looked back at Tsunade.

Kiba standing next to Shino still blushing a little looked at Shino and then back at Akahana.

Shino slowly looked at Kiba and turned back.

Kiba then glared at Shino and then turned back at Akahana.

"When you get back you will stay at our village for a while." Tsunade said as she looked at everyone.

"Alright we here are the directions, see you there." Akahana said as she gave the directions to Kakashi and started to walked through the crowd.

"Wait what?!" Tsunade yelled as she stood back up.

"We need to get back there quickly, we were supposed to be back an hour ago, were behind schedule. We need to go fight more." Akahana said a little sadly.

"Sorry." Chikako said as Tomo put his knifes away.

Akahana turned back around and started to walked away as Kiba waved slowly behind them.

Hinata looked at Kiba confused.

"What I can't wave bye!" Kiba said as he then quickly walked out of the office.

"Everyone go, keep in contact." Tsunade said as she sat back down while sighing.

Everyone left the building and stood outside for a minute.

"I can't believe were doing this!" Sakura said annoyed.

"The Hokage is always right!" Sai said with a fake smile.

"Shut up." Naruto said to Sai as he thought.

"Sai is right actually, let's just do what she says." Yamato said as he thought.

The wind then started blowing lightly a nice breeze.

"Good luck guys." Hinata said quietly.

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata blushed as she took a small step back.

Everyone waved bye to them and then they all took off to their houses for a quick pack. They met at the front gates twenty minutes later ready and packed.

"You guys ready?" Kakashi asked as he looked at them.

"Yeah." Everyone said with a smile.

They waited for the gates to open and then ran out.

Akahana, Chikako, and Tomo walked into Akio's office to see Yokuri, Ken, and Akio talking.

"Sorry were late, we gave the message and they are on their way." Akahana said with a smile.

"They were nice people and we think we saw the white fangs son!" Chikako said excitedly.

Akio smiled and laughed at them then suddenly started coughing.

"Slow it down there Akio." Ken said with a smile.

"O you know I'm fine." Akio said with a smile.

"Anyways, Yokuri you need to go out and fight just for a minute, everyone else go do what you would like. I want you to show them around when they get here." Akio said as he looked at Yokuri.

Yokuri nodded and grabbed her sword. She suddenly disappeared as the others left.

"Are we any closer?" Yamato asked Kakashi as they ran through the tress.

"Getting there. I'm surprised it's not that far from Konaha." Kakashi said while looking at the map.

"Why haven't we seen them then?" Sai asked confused.

"We don't usually go this way, it leads to nothing, so not many missions are out here." Yamato said with a smile.

"What do you think their village is like?" Sakura asked as with a smile.

"Probably nothing special, its recent so probably not a lot." Sai said with no expression.

They soon came to the desert and jumped to the ground. They started walking on the ground through the hot desert.

"Is it in the desert?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"No it's right after this desert, they are by a river." Kakashi said as he looked through the desert.

They walked for an hour or two when they suddenly heard several wolves howl.

"Wolves in the desert?" Sakura said as they all stopped and looked around.

"Ookimi village isn't probably far from Kage village." Kakashi said as he kept walking.

"Still odd…" Naruto said as they all started walking again.

They soon had mountains everywhere with the hot sun beating on them.

They all stopped suddenly.

"This will be intresting." Naruto said as he stared at the ground.

There was only certain platforms and then a drop with spikes from the rocks at the bottom. They were also surrounded by mountains so they were in a canyon now.

"One at a time, be careful." Yamato said as he looked at the platforms.

"Go first Sai." Naruto said as he pushed him.

Sai rolled his eyes and then took two steps back. He then ran and jumped for the first platform. It was firm and looked like it could take more people.

"More can come on this one." Sai said with no expression.

"You sure?" Sakura asked as she got ready.

"Yeah." Sai said as he looked around and heard more wolves.

Kakashi then took a couple feet back and then started running, he jumped at the last second and made it with no problem. He felt the ground for a minute.

"You can all come." Kakashi said with a smile.

Everyone then took a few feet back and started running and jumped at the last second.

Just as Naruto hit the ground a wolf came from the bottom to the top and jumped for Naruto.

Yamato suddenly punched the wolf before it hit Naruto.

The wolf fell toward the edge but not enough for it to fall off.

It got back up quickly and then six more of them suddenly came from the ground and surrounded them.

"Well what do we have here." A man said from the top of the canyon.

Everyone looked up to see a Caucasian man with long black hair that stopped passed his butt, he had yellow eyes and when he talked his teeth were sharp like a wolf.

He wore a black coat that went all the way down to his ankles with pockets and chains on it, he wore a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"I suppose you're from Konaha. I heard they were getting help but I didn't believe them, but now I do." The man said with a smirk.

"Who are you!" Naruto asked angrily as they all took out a kunai.

"Manzo, I am what you would call it the Hokage of Ookami." Manzo said with a smirk.

"We will stop you!" Naruto yelled at Manzo angrily.

"I don't have time for you. I will see you later but right now I'm killing someone else though. Chow." Manzo said with a smirk and then ran down the canyon as the wolves jumped down to the bottom.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled in anger.

They all started running through the platforms trying to keep up. He was to fast though and got away.

"Dang it!" Naruto said as they all stopped.

"Let's keep going." Yamato said then they all started running through the platforms again.

"Look!" Sakura said as she pointed straight.

They saw a girl fight numerous wolves with Manzo watching.

The Caucasian girl had choppy short brown hair that stopped just at her shoulder, on her left ear was also a small silver rectangle, and she had bangs that covered her head band.

She also wore a coat like Tsunade's but it was red on the end of her sleeves and the outline of her coat was black and on the back was a black X , she wore a red tang top but stopped just before her stomach, she wore black shorts with the top and bottom of her shorts red with a red X on the bottom right on her shorts, and with black shoes like Naruto's.

"She's from Kage." Sai said then they all ran toward her.

Suddenly, several wolves jumped from the ground and was in front of them growling.

The girl suddenly took off her coat to see a sword on the side of her.

Kakashi looked at her to see on her left arm was three scar marks from a wolf claw.

The wolves then jumped at Sakura and Sai.

Sakura punched one of them in the face as she kicked the other in the face.

Sai took out his pen and scroll and quickly drew three wolves. Three wolves of his own suddenly came out and fought them.

"There distracted let's go." Sai said then started running again with the others.

The girl saw them running toward them.

"_They must be from Konaha._" The girl thought as she took out her sword.

"Don't come any closer." The girl yelled as she looked at them.

"Wait were here to help!" Yamato said as they all stopped.

"I know you are but if you want to help then stop the wolves while I fight." The girl yelled to them as more wolves came in front of them.

Manzo suddenly jumped down from the canyon and onto her platform.

"It's been a while Yokuri." Manzo said as he took out two blades.

Yokuri glared at him without saying anything.

Manzo then twirled toward Yokuri with his knives sticking out.

Yokuri jumped around him dodging him.

Mazon then stopped and jumped back four feet. He then took out kunias and started throwing several of them a second.

Yokuri swished her sword everywhere that when the kunais hit it they would just drop.

"You've gotten a lot better." Manzo said as he stopped throwing kunais and laughed.

Yamato then kicked the last wolf to the bottom.

Naruto then ran over going to punch Manzo.

"Boy what did I tell you!" Yokuri yelled angrily.

Manzo suddenly grabbed Naruto's fist and threw him back at the others.

"Looks like we're going to have to reschedule." Manzo said with a smirk and then jumped in the air back on top of the canyon.

"Till next time dear." Manzo said with a laugh and then ran off.

Yokuri twirled her sword once and put it back in the sword case. She then ran over and grabbed her jacket and put it on as she saw the other run over.

"Boy you're the biggest idiot I know. You never run toward Manzo like that." Yokuri said annoyed without looking at him and starting to walk away.

Naruto mumbled to himself angrily.

"Hey are you going to take us to your village?!" Sakura asked as she started to run to catch up to her.

"No, figure it out yourself. I punish my team when they do stupid things so that's yours. Don't get killed." Yokuri said annoyed and then started running. They quickly lost sight of her.

"She's fast." Sai said with a fake smile.

Sakura and Naruto glared at Sai and then sighed.

"Let's get going." Naruto said annoyed as they all started jumping platforms except Yamato.

Yamato stood there looking the direction she went through.

"You coming?" Kakashi asked as he noticed he wasn't moving.

"Huh? O yeah! Yes!" Yamato said with a smile as he caught up to Kakashi.

"What were you thinking about?" Kakashi asked they jumped platforms.

"Nothing." Yamato said quickly.

"Bad liar." Sai said with a fake smile.

Yamato looked around everywhere trying to act like he didn't hear him.

They then landed back on solid ground.

"Were almost there." Yamato said as they saw forest again.

They all ran into forest and soon came to a river and stopped.

"Well we found it." Kakashi said as they all stared at the gates opening.

They all stepped inside to see the gate men smiling at them. They then closed the gate doors when they got in.

"This place is huge!" Naruto said as his mouth dropped.

"Fast workers I guess….." Yamato said amazed.


	4. Kage Village

**Howling Winds**

**Kage Village**

**Chapter 3**

"Hello and welcome to the Kage Village!" The door opener man said with a smile as he walked up to them.

"Hey, can you tell us were the Hokage office it?" Kakashi asked as he put his hands in his pocket.

"You were assigned people to take you, I'm sure you have already met." The man said as he pointed to Akahana, Chikako, and Tomo.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said as he waved and ran over with the others following him.

"Hey, glad you made it here in one piece." Chikako said with a smile.

"I heard you tried punching Manzo! Moron!" Tomo said as he laughed at Naruto.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked confused.

"That chick was our sensei!" Tomo said while laughing.

"Look here I was just trying to help her!" Naruto yelled at Tomo.

"Dude Yokuri can take care of herself. She was trained by Akio, our Hokage. She is the best sword person you can find out there." Tomo said with a smirk.

"Anyways let's go." Akahana said trying to end the argument.

"Fine." Naruto said annoyed.

Akahana started walking toward the office with everyone following.

"Wait did he say show them around first or go to him first……." Akahana said as she stopped and started thinking.

"He said take them to him first." Tomo said while rolling his eyes.

"No, he said show them around." Chikako said back to Tomo.

"You know I'm right." Tomo said annoyed.

"You're never right!" Chikako said as they walked in front of each other.

"I am always right!" Tomo said angrily back.

"In your dreams!" Chikako said angrily back.

"Let's go introduce them to the senseis and then Hokage." Akahana said as she pulled Chikako off.

Everyone just stood there staring at them like they were crazy.

"Fine!" They both screamed at each other.

"This way!" Akahana yelled while pointing in excitement and running.

Everyone ran behind her as Tomo and Chikako glared at each other.

They soon came to the Hokage's tower.

"I thought you were introducing us to the sensies." Sai said confused.

"They have a lobby in the Hokage tower." Chikako said with a smile.

They walked through the doors and went to the stairs and ran up six floors until they finally reached the door.

"Just above us is the Hokage's office so after this will go up once more!" Akahana said with a smile and then opened the doors.

They all walked in to see a bunch of grownups in different outfits, some were playing cards, some were drinking and watching tv, some were just sitting and talking, and some were reading.

"Yokuri!" Akahana and Chikako yelled in happiness as they ran over to her.

She was sitting with two other people talking.

"Hey loosers." Yokuri said with a smile as they ran over and sat next to her.

Tomo just walked over and sat down.

Everyone else just walked over looking at Yokuri.

"Hello again." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Were not just pissed off twenty minutes ago?!" Naruto asked confused.

"Girls are weird." A man next to Yokuri said with a laugh with the other guys.

The man had black hair that stopped at his ears, he wore a long black sleeve shirt with black pants and black ninja shoes.

"Ken's a homo." Tomo said with a smirk.

"What ever takes the tears away." Ken said with a smirk.

"Hey I'm Ken, Yokuri's older brother." Ken said as he stood up and held his hand out to shake Kakashi's and Yamato's hand.

They shook hands and then Ken ran over and grabbed them some seats.

"Sit down fellows." Ken said as he sat back down.

Yamato looked at Yokuri for a minute again and then looked away.

"That's him!" Chikako said while pointing at Kakashi.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked at Yokuri wondering what they were talking about.

"You're white fangs son aren't you?" Yokuri said with a smile.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kakashi asked confused.

"I heard all about him and heard his son was in Konaha. You look just like him." Yokuri said with a smile "Nice guy." She said with a smirk.

"You've met my father?!" Kakashi asked surprised.

"O yeah, I was alone in the woods and he ran into me and I stole some of his food and ran and then he caught me but he still let me keep it." Yokuri said with a smirk.

Everyone stood there surprised she met him before.

"So what's your guys names?" Ken said with a smile.

"Right, I'm Kakashi."

"Yamato." He said with a big smile when he looked at Yokuri.

"Naruto"

"Sai"

"Sakura"

"Sai, wipe that fake smile off your face." Akahana said with a smirk.

Sai laughed for a second and then leaned back on the chair.

"Hey let's talk to Akio and then we will show you around town." Ken said as he stood up.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto said happily.

Everyone stood up and started walking toward the Hokage office.

Kakashi stared at Yokuri for a minute and then looked straight.

Yokuri looked at him just as turned and smiled anyways and looked back.

Yamato ran up next to Yokuri with a big smile.

"Here we are." Ken said as he opened the Hokage's door.

Akio quickly stood up when he saw them and got a big smile on his face.

"Welcome! Come right in!" Akio said in excitement.

Everyone walked in and up to his desk.

"Welcome to the village, Kage! It's glad to meet the people we will be fighting with." Akio said with a smile.

Akio looked like he was sixty years old, he wore a white guy kimono with an X on the back. He was bald but still had a full mouth of teeth.

"Hello Akio." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Alright, let's talk about Manzo which I heard you already ran into." Akio said with a cough at the end.

Yokuri and Ken ran over and helped Akio in his chair.

"Sorry about that, I'm a little sick." Akio said with a smile.

Yokuri and Ken stared at Akio sadly thinking about his sickness.

"Alright, Manzo, the Hokage for his village. He is in family of who made the village. A long time ago a traitor made his own village and wanted the scrolls, every first born would become Hokage for their village. He has no brothers or sisters." Akio said with a cough at the end.

"What happens if he dies and he doesn't have a child." Sai asked while thinking.

"It will go to the second strongest person in the village." Akio said with a smile.

"When the traitor made his own village, he loved wolves. He knows how to make wolves appear and attack for them. That's why you ran into so many." Akio said with a smile.

"Why do you smile so much?" Sai asked with his fake smile.

"Sai!' Sakura and Naruto yelled angrily.

Akio laughed for a minute and then coughed.

"I think positive about everything. I love being happy. I want to die with a smile!" Akio said with a big smile.

"Anyways, the scrolls are in this desk but they don't that." Akio said with an evil laugh at the end.

"He has many people who are fast and strong and we will attack him at his village. I won't say anymore until the meeting." Akio said with a smile.

"Take these nice people out and show them around, I then want Yokuri's team to go to Konaha and check their village out and I will be there at Konaha a day after you." Akio said with a smile.

"Shoo shoo!" Akio said with a laugh and then a cough.

Everyone stood up without another word and left the building without a word.

"Hey I'll take the kids out and you take the old men and then we will trade." Ken said as Kakashi and Yamato glared at him for calling him old.

"Alright." Yokuri said then started walking one way as Ken went the other way.

Kakashi and Yamato ran and caught up to Yokuri.

"I thought you made this recently, how did you get all this done?" Yamato asked as he looked around.

"Fast workers." Yokuri said a little hesitant.

"Were would like to go first? Eat, Park, Bar, what?" Yokuri said with a smile.

"I'm starving." Yamato said as his stomach growled.

"I know a good steak house here." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Poor Choji isn't here." Yamato said with a laugh.

They walked to the steak house and went inside.

"How many?" The waitress asked.

"Three." Yokuri said with a smile.

The waitress looked at them and shook her head. She then grabbed three menus and showed them to their table.

Yamato quickly sat next to Yokuri as Kakashi sat across them.

"So what would you like to drink?" The waitress asked with a smirk.

"Just water for now please." Yokuri said with a smile.

"I'll have same."

"Me to." Kakashi and Yamato said as they looked at the menus.

The waitress came back five minutes later with the water.

"So you dumped Kyo for two guys?" The waitress said annoyed.

Yokuri finally noticed it was Kyo's sister.

"No, I dumped him two months ago. You and him need to get over it." Yokuri said annoyed as Kakashi and Yamato sat there quietly.

"What ever you say skank." The waitress said with a smirk.

Yokuri then grabbed her water and threw it on the waitress with a smile.

"I think were ready to order." Yokuri said with a smirk as Yamato and Kakashi sent giggles out once and a while trying not to laugh.

The waitress screamed and stormed away as another one came by.

"I'm sorry, I heard everything. I'll take your order." The waitress said nervously.

Everyone then ordered and watched the waitress walk away.

"So what was that all about?" Kakashi asked as he messed with his straw.

"I dated this guy for four months and I dumped him because he hit and they think I dumped him for another man." Yokuri said while as she already was looking at the desert menu.

Kakashi and Yamato got a bit of an angry face when they heard he hit her.

"You will be meeting him if you end up same group to fight with." Yokuri said nervously.

"I'm in his group sadly." Yokuri said with a sigh.

"Akio doesn't seem like a guy who would except that." Kakashi said a little angry.

"I never told him, I told him the burses on my face was because I fell. Akio would probably send him to execution and I may hate him but I don't want him dead." Yokuri said as she looked up at Kakashi.

"Is there any way we can get in your group?" Yamato asked as he clutched his fist under the table.

"So you can beat him up before the fight? I don't think so, we need as many people as we can get." Yokuri said with a laugh.

"We I don't want you on that team with him." Kakashi said angrily.

"Don't worry, Ken is there to protect me. He doesn't know, please don't tell him." Yokuri said with almost a begging voice.

"Who have you told?" Yamato asked as he looked at Kakashi for a second while thinking and then Yokuri.

"Just you two, I can tell I can trust you two." Yokuri said with a smile.

Yamato got a little blush and unclutched his fist.

Kakashi smiled when he heard them and slowly without Yokuri noticing scooted in front of her.

Yamato noticed and glared at him. Kakashi noticed and glared at him back for a minute.

"Were are we staying to sleep by the way?" Kakashi said as he just noticed.

"You can stay at my place." Yokuri said with a smile.

Yamato and Kakashi smiled even bigger and then suddenly glared at each other.

Yokuri's cell phone suddenly started going off.

"Excuse me." She said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Yokuri asked with a smile.

"Yokuri! Are you done?! These teenagers act like kids and their killing me!" Ken said almost crying.

"What are doing?!" Yokuri asked shocked.

Kakashi and Yamato could hear through the phone.

"I don't know! We were walking to the ice cream shop and Akahana and Chikako started racing and they tripped each other and they strated fighting and Chikako ended up punching Tomo by accident and then when Tomo went to hit Chikako Naruto hit Tomo and then they all started screaming and then they all started fighting! No don't throw that chair!" Ken screamed when a big crash suddenly was heard in the back ground.

"Do something!" Yokuri said getting annoyed.

"I tried! They are all monsters!" Ken said as he dodged a chair.

"Your kids are no better." Yokuri said annoyed.

"Excuse me! My kids are perfectly behaved!" Ken yelled at Yokuri.

"Don't you talk to Yokuri like that!" Akahana yelled at Ken.

A loud scream suddenly from Ken was heard and the line suddenly ended.

Kakashi and Yamato stared at the phone with nothing to say to that.

"Let's eat first and we will go." Yokuri said as she saw the waitress come up and place their food.

Suddenly, Kyo came through the restaurant doors and looked around.

Kyo was as tall as Kakashi, Yokuri was up to Kakashi's shoulder and was up to Yamato's nose. He had dirt blond spike hair, he wore his head band on his forehead, he wore a brown shirt with black pants and ninja shoes.

Yokuri looked up to see Kyo looking around with his sister behind him. Her eyes widened and then grabbed the desert menu and placed it up so he couldn't see her.

His sister then pointed to the table she was at.

Kyo walked over to their table and yanked the menu out of her hands.

"Come here, we need to talk." Kyo said in a demanding voice.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are." Kakashi said as he and Yamato got out of the booth and stood next to him angrily.

Yokuri quickly got up as soon as she saw Kyo clutch his fist. She ran over and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him outside.

Kakashi and Yamato looked out the window and watched.

All they could see was screaming back and forth, the restaurant doors were closed so they couldn't hear anything. His sister stood out there next to them.

Kyo suddenly got a smile on his face and grabbed her wrist. Yokuri tried yanking away but he held onto her tighter.

Kakashi and Yamato quickly ran outside.

Yokuri suddenly grabbed him in the throat and then lifted him over her head and slammed him onto the ground on his back.

Kyo quickly let go while coughing trying to get his breath but his back hurt so much he didn't know either to hold his back or his throat.

The sister ran over and helped her brother up.

Yokuri held her sword handle and pulled an inch out of the sword out.

Kyo got up and turned around with his fist up when he suddenly saw Kakashi and Yamto in front of him.

"What ever man. I'll be back later." Kyo said angrily and then walked away with his sister.

Yokuri put her sword back in all the way.

"I'll send Ken over here." Yokuri said sadly as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Yokuri wait!" Kakashi and Yamato said at the same time, they glared at each other for a second then turned back at Yokuri.

Ken suddenly turned the corner and ran right into Yokuri causing both of them to fall to the ground.

Ken quickly got up and helped her up. Everyone suddenly came around the corner and quickly stopped when they saw Yokuri, Kakashi, and Yamato.

Ken looked up to see Kyo walking away from a distance.

"Hey what is that guy doing here?" Ken said angrily.

"He just happen to be walking this way." Yokuri said with a smile as Kakashi and Yamato walked up to her.

"Who is her?" Sakura asked as she stared at him for a minute.

"A douche bag who broke my little sisters heart but he's gone now so what ever." Ken said as he punched her in the shoulder.

Yokuri kept the fake smile.

"Alright, time to switch, our food is waiting for us so have mine." Yokuri said to Ken.

"Alright!" Ken said as she ran inside for the food.

"I'll see you guys later." Yokuri said to Yamato and Kakashi with a smile.

"Bye." Kakashi and Yamato said at the same time then glared at each other as they walked back into the restaurant.

"No racing, let's go get ice cream." Yokuri said with a smile.

Everyone but Sai started quickly walking to the ice cream store.

"Wipe that fake smile off your face." Sai said with a fake smile.

"I thought you would know out of everyone." Yokuri said as her face went to no expression.

They bother started walking behind everyone.

Akahana slowed down and stood next to Sai.

Akahana saw the pen on him.

"You draw?" Akahana asked with a smile.

"Yep." Sai said with his fake smile.

"Draw for me one day." Akahana said with a smile.

"Fine." Sai said with no expression.

"Promise?" Akahana asked with a smile.

"Sure." Sai said trying not to really smile.

Everyone finally reached the ice cream shop and went in. They all ordered except Yokuri and Sai. They got to the cash register and looked at the price as everyone ran off and started eating.

"……………." Yokuri's eyes widened as she slowly pulled out her wallet.

"I thought my kids were expensive…….." Yokuri mumbled to herself as she paid with a sigh.

Ken, Yamato, and Kakashi sat down and started eating.

"Your sisters really cool." Yamato said with a smile.

"Shut up." Ken said as he stopped eating and glared at the two of them.

Yamato and Kakashi just stared at Ken confused.

"Look here I'm not stupid like Yokuri, I know you both like her. Touch my sister and you won't be able to have kids." Ken said seriously then suddenly went to a smile.

"Who's ready for desert?" Ken asked with a smile.

Yamato and Kakashi shook their heads no as Yamato slowly scooted away from Ken.


	5. Surprise

**Howling Winds**

**Surprise**

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi, Yamato, and Ken sat there without a word for the rest of the meal.

"Well I think it's time to hit the hay and leave early in the morning." Ken said with a smile.

"Wait are you coming with us?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Yep, Akio said me and my team could come to. Is there a problem?" Ken asked with a smirk.

"No." Yamato said quickly as he quickly got out of the booth.

Ken took out his phone and text Yokuri to meet outside of the hokage's office.

Everyone met at the same time in front of his office.

"I'm taking Kakashi and Yamato." Yokuri said as Kakashi and Yamato quickly walked over to her away from Ken.

"O goody." Ken said with a smile but clutched his fist.

"And we will take these guys." Akahana said with a smile.

"Why can't Ken take them?! I don't want to sleep with these idiots!" Tomo said in an annoyed voice.

"Wait you all live together?" Sakura asked ignoring Tomo.

"Yeah." Chikako said with a smile.

"Let's go." Yokuri said before they could ask why.

Everyone went their separate way.

Akahana and the rest of the gang arrived at the two story house and walked in.

"Sakura will sleep in my room and Sai and Naruto will sleep with Tomo." Akahana said with a smile.

"What?!" Tomo and Naruto said at the same time annoyed.

"Get over it." Chikako said with a smirk.

"So you all live together, why? Where are your parents?" Sai asked with no expression.

"They all died when two months after we were born." Akahana said with no expression

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura stood there in shock.

"We were all born on the same day, our parents were all best friends and did everything together so they all had kids together. They had to go out and fight a month after we were born. They kept us with Yokuri to watch. They never came back." Akahana said with no expression.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura said sadly.

"We never met them, who cares." Tomo said angrily as he stormed away.

Akahana grew a frown on her face as he walked away angrily.

Chikako and Akahana quickly went behind him and just went into their rooms.

"Sai why did you have to ask that?!" Naruto yelled to Sai.

"I didn't know." Sai said with no expression.

"Let's just drop it, we don't want them to hate us." Sakura said then she started walking toward their room.

Naruto and Sai didn't say anything and just walked into Tomo's room.

Sai and Naruto walked in to see Tomo already in bed sleeping.

Sai and Naruto didn't bother getting beds and just laid on the floor. They soon fell asleep

"This is it." Yokuri said as she walked into her once story house.

"I only have one extra room so if you don't mind sleeping in the same room." Yokuri said with a smile.

"It's fine." Kakashi said with a smile.

Yokuri took off her jacket and hung in on her coat rack.

Kakashi looked at the scars again.

"Hey Yokuri." Kakashi said while looking at it.

Yamato looked at Kakashi and then Yokuri to see the scar on her arm.

"Were did you get that scar?" Kakashi asked as he looked at it.

"I was fight Manzo and his wolves a while back a wolf got me by surprise. No big deal." Yokuri said with a smile.

"So that's what he ment it's been a while?" Yamato asked as he thought of it.

"Yeah, we have fought a couple times." Yokuri said as she walked to the kitchen.

"You guys thirsty?" Yokuri yelled from the kitchen.

"No thanks." Kakashi said as he looked around.

"I'll have some water please." Yamato said in a weird happy voice.

Kakashi looked at him for a second and then went back to look threw her house.

Yamato sat on her couch as he waited for her.

Yokuri came out with a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Kakashi?" Yokuri called his name fore he wasn't in the room anymore.

Kakashi heard his name and walked back.

"Nice house." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Thank you." Yokuri said with a smile.

Yokuri sat down next to Yamato with a smile.

Yamato quickly put his glass down and smiled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch next to them.

"I'm going to bed actually. I need to get up early to check on Akio." Yokuri said with no expression as she stood up and started to walk away.

"Yokuri." Kakashi called as he grabbed her wrist before she got passed him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kakashi asked as he noticed she was affected by that.

"He's sick, he says he will be fine but I don't think he is. He won't show us the test results. He's trained for the basics to what he knows." Yokuri said sadly.

Yamato felt sad inside until he saw Kakashi still holding her wrist.

He took the pillow next to him and threw it at him.

"My bad." Yamato said with a smirk as he saw Kakashi let go to grab the pillow.

Yokuri then walked to her room after he let go.

"This is going to be a long war between you and me." Kakashi said as he stood up.

"You have no chance Kakashi" Yamato said with a smirk.

"Really, why?" Kakashi said as he walked over to him.

"I'm good looking, funny, and your….. you." Yamato said proudly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked away to the room.

Yamato laughed and then got up and followed him.

The sun started to slowly rise fore it was five am.

Yokuri set her alarm to five am. She quickly got up and got ready. She walked out of her room to see Kakashi ready.

"Why you up so early?" Yokuri asked confused.

"I'm always up early." Kakashi said with a smile.

"We good morning." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Before you go, if you have time. Can you tell me what happen with you and my father." Kakashi asked as he looked at her.

Yokuri walked up next to him.

"I was born in a village that was burned down when I was seven so I went through the woods with Ken looking for food. We sat down to rest and a man with a couple other people. He saw us and asked who were where. We didn't say anything, they decided to rest there over night anyways. We stayed there with them. They tried talking to us but we didn't say anything. He soon went to sleep. Ken went through his stuff and found food. We took it and ran, he suddenly caught us but let us keep the food. When we found a village we over heard about white fang and we saw him again." Yokuri said with a smile.

Kakashi stood there looking at her.

"I need to go see Akio now." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Can I come with?" Kakashi asked as he walked toward her.

"Sure." Yokuri said with a smile.

They walked to Akio's office and went in.

"O Yokuri you need to stop coming to see me." Akio said with a laugh and then a cough.

"Akio you know I can't do that. Anyways, were going to be leaving soon." Yokuri said with a smile.

"That's…….." Akio was saying until suddenly an ANBU came through the window.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Konaha, was attacked last night by Ookami village as a warning not to help." The ANBU said with no expression.

"I'll get everyone, wait here." Kakashi said as he ran out.

Twenty minutes later everyone came into the office quickly even Ken's team.

"Alright what's the emergency?!" Naruto asked confused.

"Konaha was attacked last night by the Ookami village as a warning not to help." The ANBU said leaning against the wall.

Everyone stood there in shock.

"You have to be kidding me?!" Sakura said in a worried voice.

"No, we now have help from the sand village to." The ANBU said as he got off the wall.

"Sand village?" Akahana said not knowing what it was.

"You will meet them, don't worry. Get back to the village quickly." The ANBU said then he suddenly jumped out the window and disappeared.

"Yokuri your in charge of talking to Tsunade and everything until I get there. You know Manzo more than any of us." Akio said with a sigh.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Let's go." Yokuri said as her and her team ran off with everyone following behind.

They quickly ran out of the gates and threw the desert.

"Hey how do you know him the best?" Naruto asked curious.

"Cause she does." Chikako said with a smile.

Yokuri didn't say anything.

"O by the way this is Ken's team!" Akahana said with a smile.

"This is Natsuko." Akahan said as she pointed.

Natsuko was a Caucasian female that had blond spikes with her head band around her neck. She wore a green vest with netting the covered her arms, she wore black shorts, and green ninja shoes.

"That's Taro." Chikako said with a smile

Taro was Tomo's older brother, he had brown hair that went to his ears, and his head band went around his head. He wore a red shirt with a black X in the middle with, black gloves, a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm, black pants, and red ninja shoes.

"And that's Dai." Tomo said as he punched him.

Dai was Tomo's best friend, he was a pale guy with spike brown hair, he wore a black shirt with a yellow X in the middle, he wore his head band on his sleeve, he wore yellow gloves, black pants, and yellow ninja shoes.

"Were kind all running on the same platform, don't you think we should kind of do two group…." Dai said while looking at the ground.

"I think we will be…….." Natsuko was saying until the ground suddenly collapsed under her.

She quickly grabbed the edge which started to break.

Ken quickly grabbed her and yanked her up.

"Dai is right." Ken said Natsuko brushed herself off.

"God you must way a lot for you to only break through that." Dai with a laugh along with Tomo.

Natusko just glared at them then looked at Yokuri.

"We will go first then Kakashi's group then yours." Yokuri said then she ran to the other platform.

Yokuri jumped two ahead to see every group on a different platform.

"This is actually going well!" Chikako said excitedly.

Several wolves suddenly appeared on the platforms for each.

"Stop talking! Everything bad happens when you talk!" Tomo said annoyed.

"I'm sorry!!!" Chikako said sadly.

"I don't see Manzo though!" Ken said as he punched two wolves off the edge.

"Coward is probably hiding." Naruto said with a smirk as he threw a kunai at a wolf.

Suddenly the remaining wolves turned into ninjas.

"Woah." Sakura said confused.

They all took out either a sword or a kunai.

Yokuri took out her sword, Akahana took out her bow n arrows, Chikako took out her whip, as Tomo took out his blades from his wrist.

Ken took out a staff, Natsuko's shoes suddenly had spikes sticking out of them, Taro took out sais, as Dai took out a boomerang.

"_A boomerang………._" Everyone thought on Naruto's team.

Yokuri ran toward the only one with the sword and swung at him. The man dodged it and twirled around once and went to stab her when Yokuri jumped in the air dodging it and landed behind him.

The man went to swing at her when he turned around but Yokuri put the sword next to his side so when he turned around he got cut on his side. She then lifted her sword and cut him clear across.

Akahana took out an arrow and aimed it at the ninja next to her. She fired and he easily dodged it.

The man laughed when suddenly arrow after arrow came toward him. He tired dodging it but ended up getting shot at several times.

Chikako twirled her whip around her two or three times and then shot the whip at the man. The man dodged it but it left a big hole in the ground. She then whipped her whip out and wrapped it around the man. She then yanked on the whip causing him to spin out of it and get dizzy. She then whipped her whip again and cut him right in the stomach.

Tomo went straight for the man. He went to stab him but the man blocked it with his kunai. Tomo then kicked him in the stomach and then stabbed him in the shoulder with his blade. He then took the other blade and stabbed him in the heart.

Ken twirled his staff around and just as a ninja went to attack him he slammed his staff into the side of him causing him to fly right off the edge.

Natsuko jumped on the air right before the man went to stab her with his sword. She then landed on his shoulder and blades suddenly came from the bottom of her shoes. The man screamed and got on his knees. She then jumped off and kicked him in the back.

Taro saw the man running toward his and jumped dodged him as he cut his ankles. The man fell to the ground in pain.

Dai saw two men running toward him, he threw his boomerang. They dodged it easily while laughing. The boomerang suddenly came back and slammed both of them right in the head knocking them out.

The men around Naruto and the team did nothing.

"We have orders. Let's go." A ninja said then they all jumped down to the bottom.

"Wait what?! No fight?!" Naruto said angrily.

"Let's just go. They have something planned for you later." Yokuri said as everyone put their weapon away.

They then continued on without a word. They soon reached the forest.

"All most home." Sakura said with a smile.

They soon reached the gates and waited for it to open. There waiting was Tsunade with not a happy face.

"Yokuri." Tsunade said annoyed.

"Let's go." Yokuri said with no expression.

"No we can talk here. I'm sick of being in my office all day." Tsunade said without caring as the gates shut.

"We are having a meeting tomorrow. Akio asked you to be there." Tsunade said for she obviously somehow got another letter by Akio.

"Why?!" Akahana asked confused.

"We will talk about it tomorrow. After the meeting we will talk to all the groups going." Tsunade said as she put her hand on her hip.

Suddenly, everyone from team 8, 10, and Gai came around the corner.

"They are back!" Choji said in excitement.

"For now, relax." Tsunade said with a smile.

She then turned around and walked away.

Ken watched her walk away as she thought.


	6. Konaha

**Howling Winds**

**Konaha**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone ran over after Tsunade passed them.

"Were any of you guys hurt from the attack?" Sakura asked in a worry voice.

"No, it didn't happen by us. Thank god." Shikamaru said as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

Akahana happen to be standing by him and saw. She took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it.

Shikamaru just sighed then glared at her as she smiled.

He then walked away from her annoyed.

"Alright were going to show these two around." Yamato said as he pointed to Yokuri and Ken.

They stepped around the group and walked away.

"Hey you brought new people." Ino said as she looked at them.

"Natsuko, Taro, and Dia." Chikako said with a smile as she pointed to each.

"so what happen on the way there?! Did you run into anything?" Ino asked excitedly.

"O yeah!" Naruto said then went on with their travel story.

"W…Welcome back Akahana." Kiba said who was standing behind her blushing.

Akahana turned around with a smile.

"Oh hi, what's your name?" Akahana asked with a smile.

"It's Kiba!" Kiba said excitedly.

Akahana turned to see a girl and the guy she saw earlier in the office and smiled.

"O this is Hinata and Shino." Kiba said with a smile.

"Hi Hinata." Akahana said with a smile.

"Oh um hi." Hinata said quietly.

Akahana turned to Shino who didn't say anything, he just stared at her.

"Hello there I am Rock Lee and I vow myself to protect you and your team!" Rock Lee said as he came out of nowhere with a thumbs up.

Akahana smiled and then she looked at his eye brows.

"Woah those are huge!" Chikako said as she came out of nowhere.

Rock Lee just kept smiling.

"Can I wax them?!" Chikako asked happily.

"Uhhhhh No thanks!" Rock Lee said quickly as he ran off.

Naruto finally finished his story proudly.

"Hey let's show them around and switch off so we can all get to know them." Ino said excitedly "I'll take Chikako first!" Ino said as she grabbed her arm and yanked her toward her.

"We will Akahana!" Kiba yelled happily as she stared at him like he was crazy.

"Where's Ken's team?" Rock Lee asked as they noticed they were all gone.

"What loosers!" Natsuko said as they pigged out a restaurant nearby.

"At least they have good food!" Dai said happily.

"Since there gone we take Tomo then." Rock Lee said with a smile.

"Ugh I don't want to go!" Tomo said annoyed.

"Shut up!" Akahana and Chikako yelled annoyed.

"What about us?!" Naruto said annoyed.

"You got to be with them yesterday." Choji said with a smile.

"Let's go!" Kiba said excitedly.

Everyone separated except Naruto, Sai, and Sakura.

"Now what…" Naruto said boredly.

Sakura and Sai just turned and walked away.

"Where would you like to go Akahana?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Anywhere you guys want to." Akahana said with a smile.

"There's the park, let's hang there for a while." Kiba said excitedly.

"Ok." Akahana said as she saw a dog run by.

"Where Akamaru?" Hinata asked noticing he wasn't there.

"He's on his way….. there he is!" Kiba said happily as he saw him running toward them.

Akahana looked at the dog while stepping behind Shino.

Akamaru stopped in front of Shino trying to peep his head around Shino to see her.

Akahana just glared at Akamaru.

Kiba noticed and pulled Akamaru back.

"Are you scared of dogs?" Kiba asked worried he messed up chances with her.

"No, I'm just bothered by big dogs." Akahana said as she thought for a minute.

"He's a sweet heart, don't worry about him." Kiba said with a smile.

"Let's go on swings." Hinata said to break the tension.

Shino turned around to see Akahana still behind him.

Akahana was two inches off from Shino.

Shino then turned and walked toward the swing with Hinata.

Kiba ran next to Akahana with a big smile.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" Kiba asked happily.

"I like doing a lot of things. I love carnivals though!" Akahana said excitedly.

"Great! Where having one in two days! I'll take you." Kiba said with a big smile.

"You sure?" Akahana said happily.

"Of course." Kiba said with a big smile.

There was three swings and Shino and Hinata have already taken two, Akahana sat in the third one next to Shino. Kiba leaned against the pole next to her.

"Paige look out." Hinata said as she saw a spider immediately craw on her foot as soon as she sat down.

"It's just a spider." Akahana said as she saw a big leaf next to her.

She picked up the leaf and put it under the spider as Shino watched. She then got up and carried it over to the grass and walked back.

"At least you didn't squish it. Shino would hate you." Kiba said with a laugh.

"Why?" Akahana asked confused.

She turned toward Shino to suddenly see bugs crawling out of him.

"oooooooo….." Akahana said with no expression.

"Hinata what do you do?" Akahana asked seeing Kiba had a dog and Shino had bugs.

"I'm part of the Hyuga Clan along with my cousin Neji you will meet." Hinata said with a smile.

"I've heard about your clan, I've heard about most clans actually but yours is one I know a lot about." Akahana said with a smile.

The clouds suddenly covered the sun with a small lighting after it. Everyone quickly got up.

Shino, Akahana and Akamaru went under a tree as Kiba and Hinata sat under another. Rain soon suddenly started pouring down.

"Dang it she's with Shino!" Kiba said to himself but Hinata heard.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked confused.

Kiba suddenly realized Hinata was next to him.

"O alright I'll spill." Kiba said with a sigh.

"Uh ok…" Hinata said confused.

"I like Akahana, I've liked her since I saw her but I think she likes Shino and he likes her!" Kiba said angrily.

Hinata let out a giggle.

"What?!" Kiba yelled annoyed.

"Shino liking someone? When will that happen?" Hinata said with a smile and then turned toward Akahana and Shino.

Akahana saw Akamaru run over under their tree and sit next to her staring at her.

"Shoo……" Akahana said while waving her hand.

Akamaru just ends up chewing on her pants.

Kiba's mouth drops when he sees.

"Akamaru no!" Kiba tried yelling but the wind that started to pick up didn't allow him to hear.

Shino turns around to see a stick on the ground. He picks it up and throws it as Akahana freaked out thinking she was going to die.

Akamaru suddenly let go and chased after the stick.

Akahana just stood there under the tree still in shock the dog did that. Shino put his hand on her shoulder without a word.

"Maybe he does like her………" Hinata said surprised.

Kiba just stood there glaring at him with his mouth open and pointing.

"You haven't said one thing since I've been here." Akahana said with a smile.

"Hi…." Shino said with no expression.

Akahana smiled and laughed.

"Alright stick with me and not Sakura and you will get any guy you want!" Ino said proudly.

"Right……" Shikamaru said while rolling his eyes.

"Do you like steak?" Choji asked while eating chips.

"Me no, Akahana and Tomo are huge fans though. I'm a vegetarian." Chikako said with a smile.

"…………" Choji just kept quiet.

Shikamaru put his hand in his pocket to get a cigarette.

"Pull that out and I'll do the same thing." Chikako said with a smirk.

"You're buying me a new pack." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"I don't think so." Chikako said with a smirk.

"Chikako you will be staying at our house so we can talk about everything and I'll show you my shop tomorrow!" Ino said excitedly.

"Shop?" Chikako asked confused.

"I own a flower shop." Ino said with a smile.

"I love flowers! Except one time I gave a flower to Dai for a joke and a bee came out of it and he got stung and we found out he was allergic…………yeah…….." Chikako said while thinking about it.

"Have fun Ino." Shikamaru whispered to Ino with a smirk.

"Hey can I meet your sensei?!" Chikako asked excitedly.

"……………" Everyone stopped and looked at her except Shikamaru who kept walking.

"He died." Ino said sadly.

Chikako turned and saw Shikamaru and ran up to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Chikako said sadly.

"It's alright." Shikamaru said with no expression.

Chikako just stood there sadly.

"Is that you do is complain?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Yeah pretty much." Tomo said with a smirk.

"And this is Tomo so I have heard?" Gai said as he came out of nowhere and stood next to Lee.

"O my god there's two of them!!!!!!!" Tomo said with a scream at the end.

"O gosh, this is our sensei." Tenten said while rolling her eyes at him.

"Who are you?" Tomo asked while looking at her.

"I'm Tenten." She said annoyed.

"When did you get here? Were ever here?" Tomo asked confused.

Tenten glared while mumbling to herself.

I'm sorry!!!!" Chikako said as she held onto Shikamaru's leg as he walked.

"I said it was ok! Get off me!" Shikamaru said while wiggling his leg everywhere.

They all suddenly looked up to see rain start to fall. They all quickly went into the movie store as Gai's team went into a weapon store.

"Movies!" Chikako said excitedly as she ran over and started flipping through movies.

"Do you like musicals?" Chikako asked as she flipped through them "Akahana says she dies a little when she hears them but what ever." Chikako said while looking through movies.

Tomo quickly looked around the shop for new blades.

"You work with blades?" Gai asked curious.

Tomo raised his hand and a spike came from his wrist under the bandages.

"I see." Gai said as he examined it.

Tomo soon came to a blade with a wolf on it. He rolled his eyes and then walked out of the store into the rain.

Lee looked at the blade to see the wolf. He then ran out there behind him.

"What are you fighting for?" Lee asked while trying to block the wind.

Neji, Tenten, and Gai ran out behind them.

"To avenge my family." Tomo said angrily.

"I hate anyone or anything that has to do with wolves." Tomo said getting angrier and angrier.

Chikako suddenly looked out the window to see Tomo madder than ever.

"O no." Chikako said as she ran out there with the other following.

She grabbed Tomo and pulled him away from everyone.

"Not here Tomo….. please….." Chikako said with a hug at the end.

Tomo didn't hug back but he calmed down.

"I'll meet you right here with Akahana later ok. I need to be alone." Tomo said as he lightly pushed her off and walked passed her.

Chikako watched him walk away feeling sad inside. She suddenly remembered and felt tingling in her head and back.

"_No not now! I'm ok! I'm ok!" _Chikako thought as she calmed down.

She then sighed in relief and ran back over to everyone who was just staring.

"Uh he will get back to you later." Chikako said with a smile.

She then looked at herself and everyone to see they were all wet.

"Right………." Chikako said with a fake smile.

Yokuri, Kakashi, Yamato, and Ken walked to the academy to show her around.

"This is where all the kids come to learn." Yamato said with a big smile as Ken glared at him.

Iruka suddenly came up to them.

"Good to see you again." Iruka said to Kakashi and Yamato.

"Hey Iruka, this is Yokuri and Kin." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Ken." Ken said annoyed.

"Come inside for a minute, a storm is about to hit." Iruka said as he felt a rain drop.

They all quickly went into the academy and went to the top and sat on the balcony.

Yokuri stood next to the balcony watching the rain fall. Kakashi quickly stood next to her before Yamato could.

"Dang it!" Yamato mumbled to himself.

Ken just glared at them.

"How's it been Iruka?" Kakashi asked then looked at Yokuri who was watching the rain.

"It's been good, miss the ones you have but good." Iruka said with a smile.

Konohamaru suddenly came around the corner.

"Iruka I have……… who is that?" Konohamaru asked with a big smile as he looked at Yokuri.

Yokuri turned around to see him staring at her.

"Stop staring! Have respect!" Iruka yelled at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru ignored him and ran up to her.

"Well hello there, I'm Konohamaru." He said with a big smile.

He suddenly turned to see Ken glaring at him.

"…………..I'm sorry for my rudeness……." Konohamaru said scared of Ken and ran away.

"Ken don't scare kids away." Yokuri said while shaking her head.

"My bad." Ken said with no expression.

The rain soon stopped and the sun slowly started to show.

"I have to get back to class, I'll talk to you guys later." Iruka said with a smile then walked away.

Everyone left the building and walked to the street.

"I'm going to grab a hotdog." Ken said as he saw a hotdog stand.

Kakashi and Yamato turned toward the carnival sign at the same time and then quickly at each other. They then both turned at Yokuri.

"Do you want to go to the carnival with me?!!!!!" They both ended up screaming.

Ken quickly turned around with a look of death.

"Sure I'd love to go with you two." Yokuri said with a big smile.

"Great!" They both said but really angry inside they were both going.

"You want to stay at my place instead of paying for a room?" Kakashi pulled out quickly.

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Yamato thought angrily.

"But don't think like you are introducing, you can go back and forth." Yamto said with a smirk.

"That sounds great!" Yokuri said with a big smile.

"Super……." Kakashi said with a smile and then glared at Yamato.

Kiba ran over to Shino and Akahana with Hinata noticing his hand is still on her shoulder.

Kiba pretended to trip and knocked the hand off her shoulder and went between them.

"Sorry man, anyways you like rain?" Kiba asked with a smile.

Shino glared under his glasses but you couldn't tell.

"Yeah I love rain." Akahana said with a smile.

Akamaru suddenly walked in front of Akahana with the stick.

Akahana just stared at him.

"Shoo." Akahana said quietly.

Akamaru suddenly turned sideways toward her and lifted his leg.

"O MY GOD!" Akahana screamed which you could hear for miles.

"NO AKAMARU! I'M SORRY!!" Kiba yelled just as loud.

Chikako heard once the storm left.

"Do I want to know?" Chikako asked as everyone looked at the sky.

"Probably not." Shikamaru said with no expression.

Hinata grabbed Akahana's arm seeing she was probably about to cry.

"You can come to my place. We will catch up with you guys later." Hinata said as she started running to her house with her.

Kiba turned around to see Shino staring at him.

"What?!" Kiba said angrily as Akamaru sat there while waving his tail.

"Nothing." Shino said with no expression.

Kiba growled and then walked away.

Hinata came to her house with Akahana still grossed out. She tossed her some of her clothes.

"Put this on until your clothes wash." Hinata said with a smile.

Akahana went into the bathroom and got in Hinata's clothes and came out.

"So comfy." Akahana said with a big smile.

She then handed Hinata the clothes. Hinata ran over and put the clothes in the wash. She came back and sat down next to her.

Hanabi suddenly walked in the room to see a girl in Hinata's clothes with Hinata.

"This is Hanabi, my little sister." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Akahana!" She said with a smile.

Hanabi just walked away.

"You can stay here for your stay if you'd like." Hinata said with a smile.

"That would be nice." Akahana said with a smile.

"It's getting dark, after the meeting let's meet everyone else." Chikako said as she saw the sky getting dark.


	7. The Meeting

**Howling Winds**

**The Meeting**

**Chapter 6**

Yamato glared at Kakashi as he walked away with Yokuri for the first night.

Ken just walked away shaking his head to go find a hotel.

They finally reach Kakashi's house and went inside to see a pug sleeping on the couch.

"Pakkun." Kakashi said trying to get him up.

Pakkun slowly got up and yawned and looked at the girl.

"Well hello there." Pakkun said with a smile.

"Hi!" Yokuri said with a smile.

"This is Yokuri, be on your best behavior." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Wait she's from that new village." Pakkun said surprised.

"Yeah and she will be staying here every other day until she leaves." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Every other?" Pakkun asked as he walked over to her.

"Yes, the other days she is with Yamato." Kakashi said as he tried to keep the smile.

Yokuri picked up Pakkun and rubbed his tummy.

"I like this girl." Pakkun said with a big smile.

"I have a spare guest room right here." Kakashi said as he pointed to the door.

"Thank you Kakashi." Yokuri said with a smile then walked in her room with Pakkun still in her arms.

Tomo forgot about meeting Chikako and Akahana later and fell asleep under a tree.

"This is my father, Inoichi." Ino said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Chikako, make yourself welcome here." Inoichi said with a smile.

Akahana's clothes soon dried and she put them back on. She walked out of the bathroom to see a man standing there.

"Hello I am Hiashi, Hinata's father." Hiashi said with no expression.

"It's nice to meet you sir, thank you for letting me stay." Akahana said with a smile.

Kiba sat on his bed thinking.

"Don't be mean to Akahana. Why would you even do that?" Kiba said annoyed.

Akamaru barked happily.

"You're trying to mark her to say she's yours?" Kiba said with a laugh.

Everyone soon fell asleep except Tsunade who was finishing up work at midnight when suddenly Akio came threw her doors.

"Hi!" Akio said with a smile

"It's a little late don't you think?" Tsunade asked a little annoyed.

"I'm Akio, I just got here so I wanted to say hi." Akio said with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Get some rest and come back here tomorrow." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Alrighty." Akio said with a smile as he turned around and walked away with a cough.

"Akio." Tsunade said before he left.

Akio turned around with a smile.

"I can fix that." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"No no no. I have my reasons, everything happens for a reason, I know why this happened and I'm happy." Akio said with a smile and then walked away.

Everyone had awoken from six to nine and got ready.

Yokuri woke up at five though and got ready. She saw Pakkun had slept by her feet last night. She left the guest room after getting ready.

She left the house just as Kakashi got out of his room. He looked out the window and saw her walking away.

"No way!" Akahana said with a laugh.

"I'm not kidding." Hinata said while laughing back.

"Well thanks for everything, I need to go your cousins team now." Akahana said with a smile.

"Alright, have fun." Hinata said with a smile.

Akahana waved and ran out the house.

Garra, Temari, and Kankuro walked into the village to see people greeting them.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said yelled while waving. He's been there for a half an hour knowing they were coming.

"Hey Naruto." Garra said as he walked up to him.

"We will catch up later, I need to go to the meeting." Garra said with no expression.

"Alright, I'll take Temari and Kankuro and introduce them to the others then." Naruto said with a smile.

Garra walked into kazekage office to see Akio and Yokuri in there.

"Hello Garra, this is Akio, the hokage for Kage village and this is Yokuri, he asked her to be here." Tsunade said with no expression.

Garra walked up to the closest chair and sat down.

The council walked in shortly after and sat down.

"First of business I would like to know is why is this girl here?" A lady from the council asked confused.

"O because if I die she's going to take my place." Akio said with a big smile.

"Huh?!!!" Yokuri eyes winded as her heart raced.

"O don't look so surprised, who else would I have chosen?" Akio said with a laugh.

"Ken!" Yokuri said as she got dizzy from the news.

Akio laughed with some coughs in there.

"Ken is strong but not as strong as you, he also isn't as smart as you. So, now let's get to the meeting." Akio said with a smile.

"Ok so how and when are we attacking do you propose?" A male councilor asked.

"Woah don't put this all on me" Akio said with a laugh "But, I think we should catch them off guard so let's relax for a while and then surround the village and then attack!" Akio said excitedly.

"If only it was that easy." Garra said with no expression.

Akio started coughing rapidly.

Yokuri quickly got up and ran over next to him and held his back.

Tsunade held her hand out to heal him but he pushed it away. He soon stopped.

"Where were we now?" Akio said with a smile.

"Garra you are welcome to stay in the village if you'd like. We will discuss more everyday at this time." Tsunade said knowing what she was doing.

"If you say so." Akio said with a smile as he slowly got up.

Akio and Yokuri waited for everyone to leave the room.

"Why me……… you know everything about me…….." Yokuri said sadly.

"I do know everything about you, that's why. I know you will the best leader yet." Akio said with a big smile.

"Tell me the truth, do you know when you're going to die." Yokuri asked sadly as tears filled up.

"Yes." Akio said with a smile.

"Let Tsunade heal you….." Yokuri said as she sat down with her head in her hands.

"No child, you will learn why I did this. Everything happens for a reason. Just you wait and see." Akio said with a smile as he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What if I'm not ready…….." Yokuri said sadly.

"You have been for a long time." Akio said with a smile and then a cough.

"I need to speak with the Tsunade and Garra. Go relax. We will be here for a while." Akio said with a smile as she slowly got up.

Yokuri didn't say a word and just walked out. She walked to the closest lake with no one around. Tears suddenly ran down her face as she thought of everything.

"Little girl why are you holding in your tears?" Akio said as they sat in his office.

"Cause my dad said strong people don't cry!" Yokuri said with hesitation.

"How old are you?" Akio asked with a smile.

"Eight!" Ken answer for her.

"I cry at times, everyone does." Akio said with a smile.

"_Akio….._" Yokuri thought as she wiped away her tears.

She looked up at the sky to see it was still early morning.

"Why are you touching me hair?" Neji asked annoyed that Akahana and Chikako were both messing with his hair.

"So pretty." Chikako said with a big smile.

"Let's brad it!" Chikako said happily.

Neji suddenly ran forward away from them.

"So how do you like your village?" Tenten asked with a smile.

"O my god where did you come from?!" Chikako said as she held heart from being scared.

Tenten just glared at them.

Tomo suddenly walked up next to them while yawning.

"Thanks for not showing last night." Chikako said annoyed.

"Forgot." Tomo said without a care.

Naruto suddenly walked up with Temari and Kankuro.

"Hey guys, this is Temari and Kankuro, they're from the sand village. They will help us." Naruto said with a smile.

"Wooo." Tomo said without a care.

"Cranky?" Temari said with a smirk.

"Yep." Tomo said with a smirk.

Ken walked over to Yokuri and sat next to her.

"What's on your mind." Ken asked with a smile.

"Nothing, were going to be here for a while though." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Well let's tell the others." Ken said with a smile as he dropped the reason she was sad.

They walked over to see everyone there, somewhere yelling and arguing, some were just sitting there, and others were talking and laughing. Of course the ones who were arguing were obviously Yokuri's team.

"Yokuri! What's going on?!" Naruto yelled as he wondered.

"I don't know. We're just going to be here for a while. That's all I know." Yokuri said with no expression.

"Well hello there! I am master Gai!" Gai said as he tried being flirty with Yokuri.

"Go Gai!" Lee said in the background.

Kakashi and Yamato quickly got up and ran next to her.

"Pleasure to meet you." Yokuri said with a smile.

"So we get to chill here for who knows how long?!" Chikako said with excitement.

"Not exactly…. We still have to help out and go on some of there missions." Yokuri said with a smirk.

Chikako walked slowly away in sadness.

Kiba saw Akahana and walked over and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Can you come with me?" Kiba asked while blushing.

Akahana followed without a word with Akamaru following her.

He led her to a bridge with a river under it.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday." Kiba said as his heart raced.

"It's ok." Akahana said with a smile.

"He's never like that. I don't know what go into him." Kiba said as his heart kept same fast pace.

Akamaru slowly walked over toward Akahana.

"I….it's ok…." Akahana said as she went behind Kiba.

"You'll like him in the end. Everyone does." Kiba said with a smile.

"Hey it's kurenai!" Kiba said happily as she walked up the bridge to them.

"You get bigger and bigger every day." Kiba said while laughing as he looked at her stomach.

Akahana stared at her stomach for a minute and then at her face.

"Hi, you must be Akahana Kiba told me about." Kurenai said with a smile.

Kiba's mouth dropped in fear what she was going to say.

"Hi! It's nice meeting you. Hinata told me about you last night." Akahana said with a smile.

Shikamaru suddenly came up from the other side of the bridge.

"You don't have a cig in your mouth!" Akahana said with a smirk.

"Ha ha ha." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"Let's go." Kiba said knowing why Shikamaru was there.

Akahana, Kiba, and Akamaru walked away and down the streets.

Shino and Hinata suddenly came around and corner and saw them. They walked up to them.

"Hey we got tickets for the carnival, let's all go tomorrow." Hinata said happily.

"That sounds fun." Akahana said with a smile.

Kiba didn't say anything and had no facial expression.

"Let's go to the river and relax." Kiba said as he grabbed Akahana's wrist and started pulling her away.

"That's a great a idea." Shino said with no expression.

Kiba didn't show it but inside he fell face first from depression.

Everyone reached the river, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru sat there as Akahana and Hinata played in the water.

"I'm going to take a guess you offered to get tickets for all of us for the carnival tomorrow." Kiba said while glaring at Shino.

"Yep." Shino said with no expression.

Kiba glared at him and then sighed.

Akamaru suddenly stood up while growling.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Hinata ran over as Akahana stayed in the river.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he stood up.

Akamaru suddenly ran in front of Akahana while barking and growling at nothing.

"What's he doing?" Hinata asked confused.

Four wolves suddenly came out of the forest and into the water and attacked Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" Kiba said as Akamaru swung them off.

Five other wolves suddenly came out and blocked Shino, Hinata, and Kiba from getting anywhere.

Akahana just stood there waiting.

A gray wolf suddenly came out of a bush and jumped in front of Akahana. The wolf suddenly turned into a man with spike black hair, a black vest with a black wolf tattoo on his left arm with black pants and black shoes.

Akahana turned around and started running. The man chased after her.

"Akahana!" Kiba screamed as they tried fighting off the wolves.

Akamaru suddenly let out a huge bark sending the ones on him back. He turned around and went after the man.

Shino raised his arms out causing bugs to cover the dogs.

"Let's go." Shino said as they started running behind Akamaru.

Akahana suddenly jumped in the air as she took out a Kunai. She flipped around facing the man who jumped in the air right after her as he took out a kunai. There kunais slammed against each other but he put a force in his and sent Akahana flying back. Akamaru suddenly jumped in the air and bit the man in the air as Akahana landed on her feet.

The man fell to the ground but without showing he was in pain. He suddenly punched Akamaru in the face causing Akamaru to actually let go and get sent flying back. The man turned back toward Akahana but to see Shino in front of him.

"Move boy. None of this concerns you." The man said with no expression.

"It does now." Shino said as he sent bugs at the man.

The man jumped over Shino with the bugs missing him.

Hinata suddenly came up from his side and jabbed him in the side.

The man got on one knee for a minute then quickly got up while upper cutting her sending her back. He noticed Shino was still behind him. He quickly dove down just before the bugs hit him and grabbed him by the ankle. He flipped him over his head and slammed him into the ground.

The man then turned into a wolf and ran after Akahana who he noticed was gone.

The man followed the scent of her and kept running.

"The fox never escapes the wolf Akahana!" The man yelled as he knew he was getting closer.

He turned his head when he suddenly saw Akamaru running next to him with Kiba on his back.

The man jumped toward Akamaru to bite him Akamaru suddenly stopped and bite as he bite him.

The man turned back to human as Akamaru's teeth in his neck. The suddenly took out a knuai and went to stab him but Kiba grabbed his hand and then threw him to the ground.

Akamaru let go and just sat on him. The river had very little water and only went to his ears.

Akahana suddenly came out of tree as Shino and Hinata caught up. She looked at the man bleeding to death.

"Running gets you no were. You think I'm the only man who's here for you. Think again." The man said with a laugh. He suddenly closed his eyes and didn't re open them.

"Akahana are you ok?!" Kiba said as he ran over to her.

"I'm fine." Akahana said with a smile.

"Why was he after you specifically?" Hinata asked as she stared at her.

"Probably because we are here. They probably have people everywhere in here ready to get us." Akahana said with a sigh.

"We were here for you." Shino said as he walked over and stood next to her.

"We need to go tell Tsunade." Akahana said quickly as she thought of it.

They soon got to Tsunade's office and told her what happen.

"Alright, I'll keep the place on high alert." Tsunade said as she stood up.

Everyone left her office and walked down the street. They came to a fast food restaurant.

"Hey I'm getting hungry I'm going to grab some food, you guys want something?" Akahana said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Here I'll take some mochi ice cream." Kiba said as he handed her some money.

Hinata and Shino shook their heads no.

"Alright I'll be back." Akahana said with a smile as she ran inside.

She went to the front counter and ordered.

"Hey." A man next to her said.

She turned and looked at the man.

He had black hair that stopped at his ears with black eyes, he wore guy liner with a black short sleeve shirt with a chunin vest over it open, and he wore black pants with blue ninja shoes.

He had bandages on his hands and wrist.

"Hi." Akahana said with a smile.

"I'm Takeshi, what's your name?" Takeshi asked with a smirk.

"Akahana." Akahana said with a blush.

The man handed her food and she got out of line.

"Hey who's that?!" Kiba yelled angrily as she saw him laughing and talking with another guy.

The man handed her a piece of paper and walked out. The man noticed Kiba glaring at him and smirked.

Akahana put the piece of paper in her pocket and walked outside.

"Here you go Kiba." Akahana said with a smile.

Yokuri talked to Neji and their team for a while as Kakashi and Yamato talked to the side.

"Alright agreed with both like her." Yamato said annoyed.

"Yeah." Kakashi said while glaring at him.

"Alright then let's do a bunch of things for her. Whoever gets her gets her." Yamato said while glaring at him.

"What about Ken?" Kakashi said as he kept glaring at Yamato.

"Looks like we are going to have to get him on one of our sides." Yamato said with a smirk.

"You're too loud and that's not happening. I hate you both. I'll ruin your chances with her." Ken said who they realized was sitting on a bench next to them.

"I'm going with you to the carnival tomorrow. This will be fun unless you mange to screw it up yourselves." Ken said with a smirk.


	8. The Carnival

**Howling Winds**

**The Carnival**

**Chapter 7**

The sun started to go down after a long day.

"This is my home." Yamato said with a smile as he opened the door.

"This is a nice home" Yokuri said with a smile.

"Thank you" Yamato said as he shut the door behind them.

"So you excited about the carnival tomorrow?" Yamato asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Yokuri said with a smile.

A couple hours passed of them talking about each other's villages and they soon went to bed.

Yamato though in his room couldn't sleep. He was to happy he talked to her for a couple of house.

Yamato suddenly froze and suddenly got an evil smirk on his face.

The next day came and Yokuri came back from the meeting to see Yamato was ready.

"Good morning." Yamato said with a big smile.

"Morning Yamato." Yokuri said with a smile.

"You ready for the carnival?" Yamato asked with a smile.

"Yeah, what about Kakashi?" Yokuri asked while thinking about him.

"We will meet him at the gates." Yamato said with a smile.

"Alright let's go." Yokuri said with a smile.

Kakashi awoke and tried to open his door when he suddenly couldn't.

"Kakashi, I kind of Saw Yamato super glue everything shut last night but I thought it was a dream." Pakkun said with a sweat.

"It's going to be played like that!" Kakashi yelled annoyed when he suddenly kicked the door open and slammed it behind him.

"Where is he?" Yokuri said as she noticed it's been an hour.

"Well he's always late, but I don't know if he's coming. Let's go…." Yamato was saying until Kakashi suddenly appeared.

"Sorry I'm late Yokrui." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Well you're here so I'm happy."Yokuri said with a smile.

She turned around and walked ahead of them.

"I can't believe you." Kakashi said angrily as he glared at Yamato.

"All is fair in love and war." Yamato said with a smirk.

"Alright." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Were all here, let's go." Hinata said with a smile.

"Where's Akamaru?" Shino asked with no expression.

"No dogs allowed." Kiba said with a sigh.

Hinata was standing next to Akahana but as soon as they started walking Kiba shoved her out of the way to be next to her. Hinata fell on the floor and then quickly got back up and ran to the other side of Akahana when suddenly Shino pushed her out of the way to be next to her.

She once again fell and then quickly got up while sighing.

"No sign of Ken…" Yamato whispered to Kakashi.

Ken suddenly came right between them.

"I'm right here!" Ken whispered with a smirk.

Yokuri turned around to notice Ken.

"Ken!" Yokuri said as she hugged him.

"Let's go ride some rides!" Ken said excitedly.

Kakashi and Yamato glared at him then caught up next to Yokuri as Yamato pushed Ken out of the way to be next to her.

"Hey I didn't eat breakfast this morning, let's get something quick to eat." Kakashi said with a smile.

Ken shook his head knowing what he was doing.

"I'll see you people later." Ken said with a smirk then walked awhile.

"_They're doing my job, o well I'll get them in a couple days by surprise."_ Ken thought with a smirk.

They got a funnel cake, pizza, and ice cream. They all chowed down especially Yamato.

"Alright now that were done eating, let's go on that roller coaster!" Kakashi said with an evi laugh inside.

"That sounds fun." Yokuri said in excitement.

"I hate you so much…….." Yamato whispered to himself as he fell for Kakashi's trap.

The roller coaster was the fastest, tallest, craziest roller coaster in the world.

They got in line with Yamato crying inside.

They soon got to the front and realized there was only two seats. Kakashi quickly stood next to Yokuri in front of Yamato.

Yamato went behind them while glaring at Kakashi.

They got on the roller coaster with Yamato starting to already feel sick.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Akahana happen to be in line behind them and waved to them.

"Is Yamato crying?" Kiba whispered to Shino.

The ride shot off and all you could hear was Yamato's scream.

Shino quickly snuck in with Akahana so Hinata and Kiba rode together behind them.

The ride came back twenty second later with Yamato's face pointing down with one hand holding his mouth and the other holding his stomach.

"That was great." Yokuri said with a smile to Kakashi.

The harnesses let go and Yamato immediately pushed passed everyone and ran to the nearest roller coaster.

Kakashi laughed like crazy inside as Yokuri stared at disgust, she had vomit.

They all got off as everyone else got on.

Kakashi and Yokuri walked over to Yamato to see him still throwing up.

"Are you ok?" Yokuri asked as she turned away from him as soon as she smelt the vomit.

The ride once again shot off with Kiba and Akahana screaming in joy, Shino doing nothing, and Hinata screaming in fear.

The ride then stopped and they all got off to see Yamato not throwing up anymore but still over the trash can.

"_This is so embarrassing! I will get you Kakashi!_" Yamato screamed in his head.

Yamato finally lifted his head up and wiped his mouth and turned back toward Yokuri who was turned away holding her nose.

"_So strong………_" Yokrui thought as she held her breath.

Kakashi smirked at Yamato as Yamato suddenly gave the glare of death. They suddenly turned their heads to see Ken laughing so hard he was crying.

Yamato quickly ran into a ice cream shop next to them and took all their mints for their ice cream and at them and ran out.

"I'm sorry about that." Yamato said as he walked in front of her and she let go of her nose.

"It's ok." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Hey let's make a goal to ride every ride in this park." Kiba and Kakashi said with a smile.

"Alright!" Yokuri and Akahana said with a smile.

Kiba suddenly grabbed Akahana and pulled her in line threw the love tunnel.

As Yamato did the same with Yokuri.

Shino and Kakashi glared at them as Hinata stood there.

Akahana and Yokuri didn't really pay attention what they were going on.

Kiba and Akahana got on the ride, it was a swan with a statue of a cupid hanging above them.

They went into the tunnel.

"It's dark…." Akahana said as she heard herself echo.

"Echo!" She screamed as she heard echo everywhere.

The man stopped Yamato and Yokuri from getting on.

"Uhh wait here, were facing some difficulties." The man said as the ride suddenly stopped.

Kiba and Akahana were stuck when they suddenly heard we are having some technical difficulties.

Shino got even angrier knowing they were going to be in there longer, he walked over to a bench and sat down as Hianta waited at the exit.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sat down next to Shino.

Hinata stood there alone.

"_I think I know how Shino feels now…._" Hinata said with a sigh.

Akahana couldn't see anything and it was getting cold.

The statue suddenly fell but was still being held by one string. Kiba went to touch her face but felt nothing but coldness.

"Man your cold." Kiba said confused since it wasn't that cold.

"How'd you know, you're not even touching me." Akahana said confused.

Kiba used both hands felt what he had his hand on. He pushed the statue behind them and scooted closer to her.

"I'll keep you warm." Kiba said as he put his arm around her.

Kiba then leaned in and kissed her on her cheek.

"O my god ew! Something slimy just touched me!" Akahana said as she wiped her cheek as Kiba got red.

The statue suddenly slammed into the back of Kiba's head. He got angry and grabbed the statue, as soon as he yanked it off the ride started go again but the boat suddenly broke in half.

Everyone outside all of sudden heard two scream.

"Akahana! Kiba!" Hinata said as she ran closer to the exit to make sure they were ok as Kakashi and Shino ran over.

The boat came back in half with no one in it.

Shino went to jump over the gate but stopped when they saw Kiba and Akahana float out.

Shino laughed hard inside but didn't show any emotion outside.

Akahana quickly got out with Kiba following behind her all red.

Hinata let out a few laughs trying not to.

Yokuri pointed and laughed as soon as she saw them.

Akahana glared at her then kept walking. Shino walked next to her.

"What happen?" Shino asked with no expression as Kiba got angry from seeing them together.

"The boat just broke, I don't know." Akahana said with a sigh.

"If you need my coat you can use it." Shino said as he looked at her.

"Thanks but I'm good." Akahana said with a smile.

Yamato and Yokuri got on the ride as Kakashi sat on the bench when Ken suddenly sat next to him.

"Don't worry." Ken said with a smirk.

"What?" Kakashi said as he turned to him.

"Let's say Yamato should have ate all those mints." Ken said with a smirk then walked away.

Kakashi quickly got up and ran to the exit. All you could here was mumbling and fating.

They soon came out with Yamato holding his stomach red as a tomato and Yokuri holding her nose.

"I don't know whether to thank or be scared of that kid." Kakashi said to himself.

Yokuri quickly got off as Yamato got off and ran to the bathroom.

"I feel bad, he's been feeling sick all day." Yokuri said as she looked at the bathroom and plugged her nose since she could smell it from where she was still.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Kakashi said with a smile.

Yamato came out ten minutes later to see Kakashi and Yokuri sitting on a bench together.

Yamato quickly ran over.

"I'm so sorry." Yamato said as he tried not turning red.

"It's ok." Yokuri said with a smile.

"That wasn't as bad as when you feed my brother mushrooms. As soon as it hits his stomach, it's the worst thing on earth." Yokuri said with a shiver.

"Let's go on the fairs wheel." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yamato you want to come?" Yokuri asked as Kakashi glared at Yamato.

"Yeah!" Yamato said happily.

They got in line two behind Kiba, Akahana, Shino, and Hinata.

Shino Akahana and Kiba quickly got on leaving Hinata to go on a cart alone.

"_No wonder Shino is so depressed_." Hinata thought sadly.

The sun started to go down and Yamato, Yokuri, and Kakashi got on a cart.

Shino pulled down his face cover part a little where his whole face showed.

Kiba noticed and got angry.

"_That is not happening_!" Kiba thought angrily.

Hinata looked up to see Shino pull it down.

"_Kiba better act fast._" Hinata thought as she watched.

Kakashi, Yokuri, and Yamato ended up stopping second from top and watched the sun go down. Kakashi and Yamato both went to put their arms around her and it looked like a hug.

Yokuri laughed at the hug as Kakashi and Yamato glared at each other.

Kiba went to put his arm around Akahana when suddenly, she turned toward Shino at the last second and his elbow slammed her in the back of the head making it where Shino and Akahana accidently kissed.

Kiba saw and froze and felt dead inside.

Akahana quickly pulled off as they both stared at each other red.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kiba yelled out loud that you could hear for miles.

"_I messed up again!!!_" Kiba screamed in his head as Everyone saw and sat there in shock.

Akahana quickly turned to Kiba.

"What's wrong?!" Akahana said not knowing what's going on anymore.

"I just saw something that made me sick, that's all!" Kiba said while crying.

Shino pulled his face cover back up to hide the red.

The ride came an ended and Hinata waited for them still not knowing what to say.

They all got off the ride with Shino walking close to Akahana and Kiba still crying.

"Alright today was bad but tomorrow you need to step up your game. It was an accident so she probably thinks nothing of it." Hinata whispered to Kiba.

"Your right!" Kiba said proudly as he stopped crying.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Yokuri stopped at the gates.

"Hey let's all hang out and do everything tomorrow." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Sounds great." Kakashi and Yamato said with a smile.

"Alright, well good night Yamato. Feel better." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Good Night Yokuri." Yamato said with a smile and then hugged her.

Kakashi glared at him deeply.

Yokuri let go to see Yamato still hasn't.

"Yamato……." Yokuri said confused.

Yamato quickly let go and ran off.

"So Akahana, what did you think when you kissed Shino?" Hinata asked wondering how she felt about him so she could tell Kiba.

"I felt some butterflies but I think that was because I was scared and I didn't know what was going on….." Akahana said with a sigh and thinking about it.

Kakashi and Yokuri stayed up for the next couple of hours talking about each other and funny events.

They soon fell asleep with a big smile of Kakashi's and Shino's face.


	9. A Long Day

**Howling Winds**

**A Long Day**

**Chapter 8**

Yokuri woke up and walked out of the guest room to see Kakashi had made breakfast for her.

"Good morning." Kakashi said with a big smile.

"Good morning Kakashi." Yokuri said with a smile.

"You hungry?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out a chair for her.

Yokuri looked at her phone for the time.

"I got a half an hour to kill." Yokuri said with a smile.

She went to sit down when there was a knock on Kakashi's door.

Kakashi got up and opened the door to see Ken.

"Where's Yokuri?...." Ken asked seriously but you could tell he was sad.

Kakashi turned around and called for Yokuri.

Yokuri ran over and saw Ken.

"Akio is in the hospital." Ken said sadly.

Yokuri flew by Ken and ran to the hospital with Ken following.

Kakashi then ran to tell Akahana and the others.

"Tell me where his room is!" Yokuri screamed at the nurse.

"I'm sorry but were not allowing any visitors." The nurse said as she backed up.

"Yokuri, Ken, come with me." Tsunade said as she came through the hospital doors.

Tsuande brought then to his room where he sat there talking to Garra with a big smile.

"Akio!" Yokuri said as she ran over.

"What happen?" Ken asked as he walked over.

"Nothing, I'm alright, don't worry about me." Akio said with a big smile.

"Akio what happen?" Yokuri said seriously.

"I said nothing." Akio said with a big smile and laugh.

"They said I could leave whenever I wanted to now." Akio said with a smile.

Akahana and the others suddenly rushed into the room.

"Akio!" They all screamed in worry.

"O my god why don't you tell the whole village!" Akio said with a big laugh.

"………..right…." Akahana said with a cough.

"Anyways, how do you feel?" Natsuko asked as she walked over.

"I'm just about to leave so good." Akio said with a smile. "Now everyone shoo and have fun." Akio said with a big smile.

Akahana peeped her head at Garra and waved.

Garra looked at her and waved back.

Everyone then walked out to see everyone else there. Akio soon came out behind them.

"Akahana…….." Akio said with a smile.

"I panicked…….." Akahana said with a sweat.

Akio laughed and then walked into the bathroom.

Everyone left the hospital with smiles he was ok.

Sai tapped Akahana on the shoulder.

Akahana turned around with a smile.

"Follow me." Sai said with no expression.

Akahana followed Sai as Kiba watched him walk away.

"_Where are they going?! This is my day?!_" Kiba screamed in his head as he followed them.

"We should go do laser tag!" Chikako screamed in happiness.

"Alright well let's wait for Sai and Akahana." Tomo said as he rolled his eyes.

"Where'd they go?" Chikako asked as he pulled him to the side.

"Well I'm not playing." Shikamaru said as he started too walked away when suddenly Chikako yanked him back by his pony tail.

"I think we went to paint her something, I remember over hearing their conversation in our village." Tomo said with an attitude as Chikako wouldn't let go out Shikamaru's hair.

"So many pictures!" Akahana said as she looked at his room.

"Here you go." Sai said with a smile as he handed her a painting of everyone together.

"I love it Sai." Akahana said with a smile.

Sai smiled as he took a step closer.

"Hey guess what! Ken invited his parents to a beach in a couple days and to bring everyone. Their father owns this hotel down there and it's like a vacation before we go. Also they are giving the hotel away to one of us because they are opening a new one somewhere else. So would you mind helping me tell everyone we will be leaving soon. Except Ken is going to tell the sensei's so don't worry about them." Akahana said with a smile.

Sai smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Sai!" Akahana said with a big smile as she hugged him.

Sai hugged back and then let go.

They suddenly heard a knock on Sai's door. They walked down stairs and opened it to see Kiba.

"Hey people told me you'd be here and……" Kiba was saying as he stared at Akahana when Chikako came around the corner yanking on Shikamaru's hair still.

"Let go!" Shikamaru screamed angrily.

"Come on guys! We're going to do laser tag!" Chikako said happily.

Sai, Kiba, and Chikako walked over as Kiba tried walked really close to her.

Kan walked behind Yokuri while glaring at Kakashi and Yamato.

Everyone soon got to the laser tag and went in.

"It's on Akahana!" Chikako said as she butted heads with her.

"Why'd you do that?!" Akahana said angrily as her head hurt.

"I'm sorry!" Chikako said as she held her head for it hurt to.

The doors opened and everyone ran through the fake forest and hid behind things.

The time struck 3 2 1 and the game started.

Akahana immediately saw Chikako and shot her in the back. Chikako's laser suddenly turned off.

"That the hell Akahana! Now I can't play and I come in last! I quit!' Chikako whined as she sat down and mumbled.

Tomo saw Naruto hiding and instead of shooting him he ran up to her and punched him and ran away.

"TOMO!" Naruto yelled angrily as he heard him laughing.

Naruto ran after Tomo when suddenly Ino came out of a bush and slammed right into her as Tomo laughed even more and ran away.

Ino immediately shot Naruto and he was out of the game.

"Ugh!" Naruto said angrily.

Ino quickly got up and ran.

Shino just sat there behind a tree with Shikamaru not caring.

Kiba suddenly came out and saw them just sitting there. He shot them with no expression.

"O no I'm out." Shikamaru said without a care.

Kakashi and Yamato found each other and when they went to shoot each other Ken came out of nowhere and shot both of them while laughing.

Yokuri suddenly shot Ken for she saw on his screen on his chest that he had killed seven people.

"Ken stop cheating." Yokuri said as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Cheating?" Kakashi said confused.

"Shut up." Ken said with no expression.

Akahana suddenly dashed by them screaming when suddenly Tomo was chasing her. Tomo aimed at her when suddenly Naruto tackled him.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Yamato asked as they just stared at him.

"He punched me!" Naruto said as he punched him.

Tomo punched him once again and threw him off and then started running while laughing again.

"Tomo!" Naruto screamed as he ran after him again.

Everyone who was out went through the exit door to watch each person on screen.

The only ones left where Yokuri, Akahana, Kiba, Tomo, Ino, Sakura, and Choji.

"Hey who's that kid?" Naruto pointed out as he finally came in the room.

"Hey that's that kid we saw talking to Akahana!" Kiba said angrily as Shino just stared at the kid.

"He got a couple of us out." Rock Lee said with a sigh.

Takeshi just stood there waiting when he suddenly heard Ino and Sakura screaming at each other. He walked out there and just shot both of them and walked back away.

Yokuri walked while looking around when Takeshi suddenly came behind her and shot her.

Yokuri turned around with a laugh until she saw the kid.

"Hey you look like………" Yokuri was saying until Takeshi just ran away.

Yokuri walked into the exit room were Ken pulled her aside.

"You think……" Ken asked without going any further.

"Naw." Yokuri said as she thought about it.

"Leave me alone!" Akahana screamed as Tomo ran after her.

"Your such a cheater Akahana!" Tomo yelled as he started to get tired from chasing her.

"Why do you guys keep saying your cheaters?" Yamato asked confused.

"Inside joke." Yokuri said with no expression.

Tomo and aimed of what he could when Takeshi suddenly shot him.

Tomo turned around to see him smirking at him.

Takeshi then ran passed him and came up right behind Akahana.

"Shoot him!" Ino yelled at the screen as if she could hear her.

Akahana suddenly turned around to see Takeshi.

Akahana suddenly stopped while turning around with her arms out.

"Takeshi!" Akahana yelled him happiness when Takeshi suddenly slammed his neck in her arm from not stopping in time and flipped under her.

"oooooooooooooooooo." Everyone said in a painful way.

Takeshi raised his gun and shot her then dropped his gun.

"I'm sorry!" Akahana said as she helped him up and the simulated forest went away.

Takeshi got up as the screens went black and they had to wait for Akahana.

"It's ok. It's good to see you again." Takeshi said with a smile.

Akahana blushed with a big smile.

Akahana and Takeshi then walked into the room and they all exited.

Shikamaru leaned against a wall looking at the clouds.

"I need to take you out to get you happier." Chikako said as she leaned next to him.

"You don't like me the way I am?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at her.

"Well yeah I do your great but you seem so blah." Chikako said as she tried making this sound right.

"I'll see you later." Takeshi said with a smile then walked away.

Kiba quickly walked over next to Akahana while glaring at Takeshi.

"Who is that?" Kiba asked as he looked at her.

"Takeshi." Akahana said with a smile.

Everyone but team 8, Kakashi, Tamato, Yokuri, Ken, Chikako, Akahana, and Shikamaru left to go do their own thing.

"Let's go get something to eat tonight." Chikako said with a big smile.

Kiba's face grew a big smile when he realized he could ask Akahana if they could sit alone. He turned around to ask her when he suddenly saw Shino in her place instead.

Kiba glared at him when he saw Hinata and Akahana walk up to him.

Akamaru and Kiba walked over to them as Akamaru stared at Akahana.

"Let's all go eat dinner together." Shino said with no expression.

"Alright." Akahana said with a smile as Kiba got boiling angry inside but didn't show it.

Sai went to every person but the ones Akahana was with now and the adults and told them the vacation.

They all sat at the park after that and talked about life when night soon came. Akamaru had gone home since no dogs where allowed in the place they were going.

"I got to go, I'll be back soon though." Ken said with a smirk.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Yokuri got there first and ordered for a table of three forgetting about the others.

They sat down and when team 8 and Akahana walked in they ordered for four and forgot about the others.

The waitress sat Kakashi, Yamato, and Yokuri at a table and the others at a booth.

Akahana got in the middle, Kiba and Shino quickly scooted in next to her as Hinata sat on the edge.

Chikako and Shikamaru walked in to see everyone sitting everywhere.

"I guess table for two." Chikako said with a smile.

The waitress showed them to their table in the middle of Kakashi and Kiba's table.

Shikamaru sighed then picked up his menu.

The waitress came to Kakashi's table and they had order the family plate where it's just a giant plate of spaghetti for all.

"What do you think you'll be getting Akahana." Kiba asked as he scooted closer to her.

"Maybe the cheese cake." Akahana said with a smile.

"Uh…. You know that's the desert part right?" Kiba asked confused.

"Yeah why?" Akahana said with a smile.

"Nothing." Kiba said with a smile back.

Akahana then smiled big and told them the vacation.

Kiba got an even bigger smile because he knew this was the perfect chance to be with her.

Hinata got a big smile since she knew she would be next to Naruto the whole time.

Shino just sat there reading the menu.

The waitress soon came and took everyone order.

"What are getting Shikamaru?" Chikako asked as she was looking at the pizzas.

"Probably chicken." Shikamaru said as he twirled his straw in his drink.

"Boring. I'm going to get a giant pizza." Chikako said happily.

Shikamaru just stared at her like she was crazy.

The plate for Kakashi's table came and it took up almost the whole table.

"So do you like it in Konaha?" Yamato asked with a smile.

"Yeah it's great. Ken is whatever about everything but that's just him." Yokuri said with a smile.

"What did you want to do tomorrow?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Not sure, Ken said he was telling us something important tonight later." Yokuri said with a smile.

The food came for Kiba's table, Kiba order a cheese burger, Shino order chicken, Hinata order soup, and Akahana had ordered chocolate cake.

"You can have some of my food if you'd like Akahana." Kiba said with a big smile.

"Thanks Kiba."Akahana said with a smile. She then turned her head to see Chikako waving at her sitting alone with Shikamaru.

"You're on a date with Shikamaru?!" Akahana yelled out loud in the restaurant.

Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What?!" He yelled confused.

"I don't know…." Chikako yelled back confused.

"What?!" Shikamaru kept saying confused.

Ino and Choji had walked in at that time and was laughing. Shikamaru turned around and started yelling at them.

"_Ino!_" Kiba thought happily.

"One second." Kiba said to Akahana with a smile then ran to Ino before they sat down.

"Can I talk to you really fast?" Kiba asked quickly.

"Sure." Ino said confused, she never really talked to Kiba.

They walked away from everyone.

"Ok I need your help, you see I like Akahana…." Kiba was saying until.

"And Shino likes her too and you want me to help you win her heart or give advice." Ino said with a smirk.

"Yeah….." Kiba said thinking its weird girls always know what's going on.

"Alright I'll help, starting tomorrow." Ino said proudly.

"Thanks Ino!" Kiba said with a big smile then ran back.

"What was that about?" Akahana asked with a smile.

"Just had to ask her about a weapon." Kiba said with a smile.

Kakashi and Yamato kept trying to grab the same piece she did so when they slurped it up they would kiss.

Kakashi and Yamato noticed they grabbed the same as hers. They put the spaghetti in their mouth and started slurping toward the way it was pulling.

Yokuri stared at them as she what was going on.

"uh…" Yokuri didn't know what to do for Kakashi and Yamato were about to kiss.

"Do you know….." Yokuri said quietly not knowing if they knew what they were doing or not.

Yamato and Kakashi heard her voice and opened their eyes to see their lips an inch away from each other.

"GAH!" Kakashi and Yamato screamed as they flew back away from each other.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yamato yelled angrily as everyone stopped eating and looked.

"Me?! What are you doing?!" Kakashi yelled back angrily.

Yamato then took her water and splashed it on Kakashi.

Kakashi turned and grabbed the pizza of Chikako's table and threw it at Yamato.

"My pizza!" Chikako said as she tried stopping him but couldn't.

Yamato then grabbed Akahana's cake and threw it at Kakashi.

It just soon broke out into food fight with everyone and food fly everywhere as Yokuri just sat there and watched.

Ken walked in with a big smile a big suddenly slammed into his face.

The waiters and waitress with the manager soon came in.

"STOP!" The manger screamed loud enough for everyone to stop and sit down quickly.

Ken walked over and whispered to Yokuri and their table.

"Let's go." He said with a smirk than ran off with the others following.

"You all are paying for this!" The manger yelled as he saw the people run away.

"I hate those two…." Akahana said angrily.

"I have something to tell you guys but let's get a drink." Ken said as he walked in the bar.

Everyone stopped and talking at the bar and stared at them who had food all over them.

"I can't believe you guys did that." Ken said as he rolled his eyes.

"How do you know we did it? You came in at the last second." Yamato said annoyed.

Ken stopped and looked at them then turned back to the waiter.

"Sorry about all that Yokuri." Kakashi said with a smile as he got cake out of his hair.

"It's ok, it was funny." Yokuri said with a smile.

Everyone ordered a drink but Yokuri.

"You're not getting anything?" Yamato asked then took his shots.

"No, I don't drink alcohol." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Alright for the news, pack your stuff because we're going to mom and dad's vacation hotel tomorrow for our last vacation until the war is over!" Ken said happily.

Yokuri, Kakashi, and Yamato's face lit up with happiness as the guys thought this was the perfect opportunity to get with her.

"There's more!" Ken said as he walked between Kakashi and Yamato and put his arms around their shoulders.

"We are relaxing for two days at the beach and then mom and dad are coming to visit everyone!" Ken said with a big smile as Yokuri squealed in happiness as Kakashi and Yamato mouth dropped that they were meeting the parents.

"Have fun boys." Ken whispered between them with a smirk as Yamato took another shot.

"Now one more thing, father said he's making a new hotel so he's giving this one away to one of us." Ken said with a big smile as he walked over to Yokuri.

Ken and Yokuri talked about it as Yamato kept drinking and Kakashi sat there thinking about Ken was going to do while there.

"What do you think he's going to do Yamato." Kakashi said then he turned to Yamato to see him drunk hugging the bottles.

"You smell nice." Yamato said with a big smile as he turned red.

Ken turned to see Yamato drunk and rolled his eyes.

"Alright well I got to go, see ya sis." Ken said with a smile then walked away.

Yokuri walked over to Yamato and looked at him.

"Hi Yokuri! You make me so happy." Yamato said with a hiccup at the end.

"I think it's time to go home." Kakashi said as he stood up and helped Yamato off the chair.

Yokuri put one of Yamato's arms around her as Kakashi did with his other.

"Do you want to stay at my place again since he's tipsy?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"NOOO! Don't take her!" Yamato said as he started crying.

"Someone needs to watch him." Yokuri said with a smile.

"I'm a big boy I don't need watching." Yamato said as he cried more.

They reached Yamato's house and Yokuri held onto him as he looked around everywhere.

"Why is my house so bright!" Yamato said as he covered his eyes even though there were no lights on and it was dark.

"You sure you'll be ok?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"You think he's really going to answer you?" Yokuri said with a smile as Yamato got off Yokuri and started spinning in circles.

"I was talking to you." Kakashi said with a smile.

"I'll be fine. Night Kakashi." Yokuri said as she hugged him.

"Night." Kakashi said with a big smile as he hugged her back.

"No! Stop dancing in my bedroom!" Yamato said as he fell to the floor and started laughing.

They let go and walked away.

Yokuri helped him up and helped him to his room and laid him down in bed.

"You're so pretty Yokuri." Yamato said as he held his arms out for a hug.

Yokuri smiled, sat down next to him, and hugged him and tried to get up and couldn't. She looked at Yamato who fell asleep holding her.

Yokuri sighed and soon fell asleep.


	10. Hotel Madness

**Howling Winds**

**Hotel Madness**

**Chapter 9**

"Hey can you tell them I sent you in for the meeting, I can't go." Yokuri said on her cell phone as Yamato kept sleeping while holding onto her.

"Why?" Ken asked confused as he slowly got up.

"I'm in a situation right now. I'll be ready for vacation though. Tell them about it and invite them. Also invite the kids parents who are going to the war to." Yokuri said quietly.

"Alright." Ken annoyed then hung up.

Yokuri fell back asleep and felt happy she got to sleep in.

Yamato woke up an hour later with his head pounding. He kept his eyes closed and moved his hand to feel he was holding something and something was on him.

"_I swear if Kakashi….._" Yamato thought when he opened his eyes and suddenly saw half of Yokuri's body sleeping his chest with his arm wrapped around as her bottom half laid next to his.

Yamato's face turned cherry red in the matter of seconds and couldn't believe or didn't know what was going on.

Yokuri woke up to a shaking. She looked up to see Yamato's face red and his whole body shaking.

"Do you feel better?" Yokuri asked with a smile.

"What's going on?" Yamato asked hesitant.

"You got drunk last night and when I put you to bed you wanted a hug so I hugged you and you fell asleep and you didn't let go." Yokuri said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry." Yamato said as it was hard for him to speak.

"It's ok." Yokuri said with a smile. "Let's get packed, were leaving soon." Yokuri said with a smile as she got up.

"Alright." Yamato said as he slowly got up.

Yokuri and Yamato got ready as everyone else did happily. They all met at the village gates with the kages and adults such as Inoichi, Hizashi, Shikaku, Shibi, Choza, Tsume, and Hana, who were happy they were going to.

Kakashi walked up finally and stood next to Yokuri and Yamato.

"Morning Yokuri." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Moring Kakashi." Yokuri said with a big smile.

Ken walked up to Yokuri.

"We talked more about Manzo, nothing new apparently. I was bored so I didn't pay attention." Ken said as he brushed his hair with his hands.

Yamato walked next to Kakashi and whispered in his ear.

"Yokuri slept next to me last night." Yamato said with a smirk and an evil laugh.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at him.

"You whisper to loud!" Ken whispered back randomly with a smirk as Yokuri wasn't paying attention.

"You did what?" Ken said seriously.

"Ok really I was drunk and wouldn't let go of her. Nothing like that!" Yamato said with a sweat as Ken walked closer and closer.

"Ken!" Yokuri called with a smile.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

Ken glared at them then turned around with a smile.

Kiba ran over next to Akahana and Chikako.

"Hey Kiba!" Akahana said with a big smile.

Hana and Tsume walked over next to Kiba.

"O this is my mom Tsume and my sister Hana." Kiba said with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you." Akahana said with a big smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you to. Kiba talks about you all the time." Tsume said with a big smile.

"You two would make a cute couple." Hana said with a big smile.

"You can go now!" Kiba said embarrassed.

Hana and Tsume walked away laughing.

"They're nice." Akahana said with a smile.

"O here I go you these." Kiba said as he pulled out sun flowers and handed it to her

Ino watched couple feet away with a smirk of success as Shikamaru and Choji rolled their eyes.

"Kiba I'm allergic to these!" Akahana said as her eyes started watering and she couldn't stop sneezing.

Ino's and Kiba's eyes widened as Shikamaru and Choji laughed.

A bee then came flying out of it and tried stinging her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akahana screamed as she dropped the flowers and ran everywhere trying to get away from the bee.

Shino shook his head at Kiba then held his finger out. The bee then stopped and flew on Shino's finger.

Akahana ran behind Tomo and hid as he laughed so hard he was crying.

Shino sent the bug away and walked over to Akahana.

"It's gone." Shino said with no expression.

"Dude you should have said it was behind her!" Tomo said while laughing with the other guys.

Akahana punched Tomo in the back of the head then walked away angrily with Shino following.

Akahana stopped when Shino caught up to her.

"I'd like you to meet my dad." Shino said with no expression as he grabbed her hand and brought her over to Shibi.

Shibi said nothing and just stared at her.

"Hi, I'm Akahana…….." Akahana said hesitant as she felt intimidated.

"Shibi." Shibi said with no expression.

"And who's this?" Shiaku asked as he walked over to Shikamaru and Chikako.

"This is Chikako, Chikako, Shiaku, my dad." Shikamaru said as he pointed to each.

"Hi!" Chikako said with a big smile.

"You know your daughter is trying to help my son get Akahana." Tsume said with a laugh.

"I heard!" Inoichi said with a big laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Ino said angrily.

"Alright let's go." Ken said as he sighed at everything and Kiba almost cried from the incident.

Everyone ran behind Ken.

"Ino!" Kiba said angrily.

"I didn't know! Hey try chocolates when we get there." Ino said with a sweat.

"Alright." Kiba said with a sigh then caught up to Akahana.

"I'm sorry Akahana." Kiba said with a sweat.

"It's alright." Akahana said with a smile.

Hours of talking about the war and random things the sun was starting to go down and they finally reached the hotel right on the beach.

"Your parents own this?!" Ino said excitedly.

"Yeah." Ken said with a smile as they walked in.

Inside where people waiting for them.

"Welcome! We have all ready assigned rooms and dinner will be ready for you soon and everything here is free for our mangers guest." The assistant manager said with a smile.

"All adults will get the highest sweets, with two bedrooms, a living room, bathroom, balcony, and kitchen. You have to get in pairs of two, Ken and Yokuri are assigned sweet 899 by your parents." The man said as he handed each person a key.

Kakashi and Yamato sighed that they couldn't be with her and decided to just be roomies.

"Kids will be in their teams have their own rooms right under the adults. With three bedrooms though." The man said as he handed their keys to them.

"Please sign here adults who you will be bunking with so I can tell the manager.

Kakashi and Yamato

Akio and Tsunade

Shikaku and Choza

Inoichi and Shibi

Tsume and Hana

Hizashi and Gaia

Garra

"Garra looks like you're the lucky one who gets a room to himself."

"Alright, thank you" The man said as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Go to your rooms and settle and come to the dining room in one hour." The man said with a smile then walked away.

"Where is Akamaru going to sleep?" Hinata asked curious.

"My bed." Kiba said with a smile.

Everyone quickly ran to their rooms and was amazed when they opened it.

Everyone unpacked their stuff and went outside to the beach to see a party at the beach going on with the other hotel teens and adults. The kages though went to the dining room early to talk about the war.

Akahana ran over when she saw a familiar face.

"Takeshi!" Akahana said with a big smile as she hugged him.

"What are you doing here?!" Akahana asked happily.

Kiba and Shino glared at the dude as everyone walked over.

"Tsunade invited me. I'm going to the war to." Takeshi said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked angrily as everyone went somewhere and Shino came over with Hinata and Ino behind them

"Takeshi, Tsunade invited me. I'm going to the war to." Takeshi said with a smile.

"Then why didn't you travel with us?" Shino asked with a bit of angriness in it.

"I got here an hour before you did. I left earlier to talk to Yokuri's parents before they left." Takeshi said with a smile.

"How'd you know her name?!" Ino asked with her hands on her hips.

"Tsunade told me."Takeshi said with a smile.

"Hey I heard there is a party every night!" Chikako said as she ran over while spinning Shikamaru as if they were dancing.

"Want to dance?" Takeshi asked with a smile as he held his hand out to Akahana and the song turned into a slow one.

Akahana grabbed his hand and they took off dancing as Kiba and Shino glared angrily.

"Looks like you guys need to step it up big time tomorrow." Ino said as she walked next to them.

Kakashi quickly grabbed Yokuri before Yamato could and started dancing.

Yamato stood there angrily as Shikamaru and Chikako danced.

Ino ran up to Taro with a big smile.

"Hey Taro do you want to dance?" Ino asked innocently.

"No." Taro said as he sat there and took out a book and started reading.

Ino's face grew into anger as she walked away.

"For the invites, it's time to eat." The dj said on the stereo as he got the message.

Everyone ran in quickly to the dining room to see a giant rectangle table and sat down. Kiba and Shino sat next to Akahana as Takeshi sat across. Kakashi and Yamato quickly sat next to Yokuri as Ken sat across.

Shikamaru and Chikako sat next to each other as Tomo sat diagonally from Akahana.

Tsunade sat at one end of the table as Akio and Garra sat at the other end.

"Tonight you will have a relax night and tomorrow the parents come and the next watch over is announced." The man said as chiefs came out and put food out.

Everyone got their food as Naruto waited for Kakashi to pull down his mask.

"Why aren't you getting anything?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Not hungry." Kakashi said with a smile.

Naruto mumbled angrily then grabbed the chicken in front of him.

Ken hardly ate and just watched everyone. He looked at the Takeshi for a minute then walked away.

Everyone was eating happily as Kiba and Shino scooted closer and closer to Akahana every couple of minutes.

They all stopped talking when Akamaru suddenly jumped up and growled and barked at the front doors of the dining room. They suddenly, heard screams coming from outside.

Everyone quickly stood up when suddenly a man came through the dining room doors.

The man was Caucasian and very tall, four inches above Kakashi, he wore black shades. He had blond hair slicked back. He wore black gloves, leather dark blue trench coat, with dark blue pants, dark blue short sleeve shirt, and black boots

Ken quickly took out his staff as Yokuri took out her sword.

"Who is he?!" Naruto asked as everyone took out their weapon.

"I'll introduce myself." The man said with no expression.

"I'm Kentaro, Manzo's assistant. If he dies, I become the leader but I'm here just to make a scene so you know what you guys are in for." Kentaro said with no expression.

Tomo quickly ran toward Kentaro with his blades out.

"Tomo no!" Yokuri said as she ran toward him.

Kentaro waited there and when he got close enough he ran back at him, Tomo didn't even know he ran, he was so fast it was hard to see him. He punched Tomo across the face sending him from on side of the room all the way to the other side and into the wall.

Everyone ran over to attack but Kentaro just turned around and ran away.

"Wait what?!" Dai said angrily.

Yokuri and her team ran over to Tomo who was slowly getting out of the wall.

"Moron you don't ever do that and you know that!" Yokuri yelled angrily as she yanked him out of the wall and onto the ground.

"What if took off his glasses?!" Yokuri yelled angrily as Tomo struggled to get up and everyone looked at her.

"What happens if he takes them off?" Tsunade asked as she walked over.

"If you look into his eyes he can control your body." Yokuri said as she watched Tomo struggling still to get up.

Tsunade bent down and healed Tomo.

Ken and Yokuri walked away angrily out of the dining room.

Tomo got up angrily and walked away with Akahana and Chikako following."Well that was intense!" Akio said with a smile.

"But really, when we go out and fight. We can't do mistakes like that. They can pull any tricks out from their sleeves any second." Akio said with a smile.

Everyone left the dining rooms and went back up to their rooms without a word.

Kakashi and Yamato sat there for a minute when Kakashi found the things to do at the hotel guide.

They saw hot spring and decided to go to it.

They walked there to see Ken and Yokuri waiting.

Kakashi and Yamato walked over.

"O hey! You guys want to join us?" Yokuri asked with a smile.

"_So weird she's not mad anymore……_" Yamato thought as he kept a smile.

"Sure." Kakashi and Yamato said with a smile as Ken rolled his eyes.

The people came and took them to a spa.

Kakashi and Yamato got there to realize they weren't wearing bathing suits since they thought they were going into an all male one.

Yokuri took off her robe to have a red two piece bathing suit on as Ken wore black swim trunks.

Kakashi and Yamato saw Yokuri and quickly got into the water with their towels on.

"You guys going to take them off?" Ken asked knowing why they were keeping them on. If they took it off Yokuri would flip.

"No we like it better this way." Yamato said quickly.

Yokuri sat in the tub on the opposite side. Ken went to get in but Kakashi and Yamato quickly shoved there way next to her which Yamato hit Ken's foot causing him to fall in the tub.

Ken got up annoyed and sat on the opposite side.

"So you feel better?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Yokuri said with a smile.

"I swear your pushing it Dai!" Chikako yelled angrily from the next room over.

All they heard was arguing back and forth.

Everyone got out of the water except Yamato and Kakashi and walked over to see everyone in the tub but the adults who were in the one across.

Chikako were in the middle of the giant tub screaming in each other's face when Dai pushed Chikako.

Shikamaru got up and went to punch him when Chikako beat him to it.

Dai tackled Chikako in the water and they soon broke out into a punch and kicking fight.

Ken rolled his eyes and walked over. He grabbed Dai and pulled him out as Yokuri pulled Chikako out.

"You always have to start a fight don't you." Ken asked as he dropped Dai on the floor.

"Pretty much." Dai said as he got up and Chikako was being held back by her hair from attacking him.

"You guys going to keep her back when I let go?" Yokuri asked as Kakashi and Yamato peeked their heads over.

No one respond.

Yokuri shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ground and then let go of her hair.

Chikako went to tackle him but she slipped on the water under her.

"I'm going to bed. Behave idiots." Ken said with no expression as he walked away.

Yokuri kicked Chikako in the water then walked back to Yamato and Kakashi who ran back into the tub.

"I'm going to bed to. We have all tomorrow to see each other." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Ok good night!" Kakashi and Yamato yelled as they waved.

Yokuri expected a hug but none came so she just walked away.

Kakashi and Yamato then glared at each other.

"We will talk about this back at the room. Let's get out of here." Kakashi said then they both got out and ran as fast as they could to their room.

Akahana and Chikako left the spa a half an hour later and went back to the room. They saw Tomo sitting on the balcony with his face in his hands.

Akahana knew not to bother him and just went to bed.

Everyone woke up the time that was set on the clock and got ready.

Everyone walked to the dining room to eat breakfast.

"Yokuri, your parents are on their way, they will not bother you at all today except for tonight at dinner." The assistant said as placed a tray in front of her.

Yokuri nodded her head with a smile as Ken smirked at Kakashi and Yamato.

"Do you have a plan for us to do today?" Chikako asked as poked Shikamaru with a fork in his arm.

"No, you can go to beach, water park, or…." The assistant said when he was cut off.

"Water park!" Chikako and Akahana said as they jumped up.

"No time to eat!" Akahana said as her and Chikako ran off up stairs to pack their stuff.

Kiba quickly got up and followed them with Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, and Takeshi slowly following behind.

"I'll go after I eat, I've been starving all night!" Naruto said as he chowed down.

Yokuri looked around and didn't see Tomo or Taro.

Tomo and Taro stood on the shore of the beach facing each other with weapons out.

"When was the last time we fought to see who was better?" Taro asked with a smirk.

"A long time ago…" Tomo said with no expression.

Taro ran toward Tomo with his sais out.

Tomo then ran toward Taro with his blades out. They went to hit each other when Gai suddenly grabbed both of them.

"What the hell!" Tomo yelled angrily.

"We don't need you cut up before the their parents come." Hana said with a smirk.

"Fine we will do it later." Taro said as he saw the adults around them.

Chikako and Akahana came down to see the guys have been waiting for them with their stuff already packed.

Akahana wore a white bathing suit as Chikako wore a blue one.

Sai wore black swim trunks, Shikamaru wore a green one, Kiba wore red, Shino wore silver, and Takeshi wore black and silver one.

"Why do we take forever to get ready?" Chikako whispered in Akahana's ear.

"Cause we are slow." Akahana said with no expression.

"o." Chikako said with no expression

"Let's go!" Akahana said excitedly then ran out the door with Chikako as the guys ran behind them trying to catch up.

Akamaru followed behind fore he was going in the dog water park as they went to do other things.

Everyone else finished eating and left to go do their own thing.

They finally reached the water park that wasn't too far away and came to the front gates.

Everyone finally caught and tried catching their breath.

"You're the guest, I saw you guys eating away our money." A man at the front with a pencil and paper said with a sigh.

"Money man?" Chikako asked with a smile.

"O yeah." The man said annoyed.

"Well…… prepare for more counting!" Chikako said evilly then ran in with Akahana quickly.

The guys sighed then started running behind them.

"Akahana! The big one!" Chikako said as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her in line for the biggest slide in the park.

It went down a big drop then up a little bit then down a bigger drop.

"Hey did you hear a person went down this and all that came back was his green swim trunks!" A kid in front of them said with shock.

"Psh, stupid kids, it was blue swim trunks." Chikako said as she shook her head with a smile.

Akahana stared at her for a second then turned to see the guy all still trying to get their breath.

Shikamaru looked up to see clouds coming.

"I hear it was going to storm for a good hour or two and then by dark it'll be nice and cool weather." Shikamaru said as he watched the thunder clouds coming.

Chikako looked at Akahana who looked at the clouds without a word.

"Do you want to go?" Chikako whispered in Akahana's ear.

"No it's fine, it looks like it won't be here for a while." Akahana said quietly.

Everyone else soon came through the gates and saw Akahana and the others already half way in line.

"Hey!" Dai screamed while waving with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Kiba yelled back while waving.

Everyone soon separated and went to go through the water park as Kiba and the others waited in line.

Dai suddenly popped next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned his head then jumped.

"Dai how did you get here?!" Shikamaru said annoyed.

"I'm sneaky!" Dai said with a smirk.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Yokuri went down water slides and some roller coaster in the park as they both fought to slide down with her.

"Hey what do you want to do after this?" Kiba asked with a smile to Akahana.

"Well after the rain we could go dancing at the party before dinner." Akahana said with a smile.

"That sounds great." Sai said with a smile.

Kiba glared at Sai for a minute then turned back to Akahana.

After two hours of waiting in the longest line they made it to the top but the rain started to pour.

Akahana looked at the clouds and got a frown on her face.

"Let's go down this and go." Chikako said worried about Akahana.

"Sorry kids we have to end it here." The life guard said as he stopped them.

"What?! We waited two hours for nothing?!" Dai screamed angrily.

"It's just rain! We are in the water park! What difference does this make?" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Get off now." The lifeguard said angrily.

"No way man!" Teenagers screamed behind them.

A thunder clash suddenly hit and Akahana covered her ears.

Takeshi, Shino, and Chikako noticed. Chikako went to grab her wrist when suddenly the teenagers behind her pushed at them and Chikako fell into Akahana.

Akahana was pushed passed the life guard and slammed into the water slide.

A lightning bolt suddenly shot the slide and started to shake. Right after the drop and then went back up the slide broke off and fell to the ground.

Akahana fell down the slide as she screamed going down the first drop.

"Akahana!" Everyone screamed as everyone saw.

Akahana then went up and flew off right where it broke and started falling.

"Dai you have to!" Chikako screamed as she freaked out.

Dai ran back and then he jumped off the slide far enough and dove after Akahana.

What's he doing?!" Takeshi asked as they watched.

"Dai don't! We got you!" Tomo yelled as she crouched down.

Dai flew rapidly down and grabbed Akahana. He felt his back feeling funny when he suddenly heard Tomo and stopped.

Tomo then jumped at the right time and grabbed both of them and brought them down.

Everyone ran toward them as Akahana held her ears as the thunder clashes grew stronger and more powerful.

Dai jumped off Tomo as he held Akahana.

Tomo and his team along with Ken and his team ran off back to the hotel with the others following.

Chikako hid under the blackest with Akahana as she watched Akahana shake in fear with Tomo holding her.

"She's scared of thunder storms, she'll be ok." Yokuri said with no expression.

"A got a question, what was Dai thinking?" Rock Lee asked as he looked at him suspiciously.

"I was diving after her. I wasn't thinking." Dai said with no expression.

"Then why did Tomo yell don't do it when you were already falling?" Neji asked also getting suspicious.

"He was going to try to do a flip to see if it would slow down his speed, trust me we know him." Ken said with a smile.

Everyone looked at Dai suspiciously as Akio stood there with a smile.

The storm shortly went away after and Akahana came from out of the covers and into the bathroom to get changed without a word.

Tomo walked outside.

"Go ahead and get ready for the party outside, we will meet you there and Akahana sill come down later." Tomo said with no expression then went back into the room.

Everyone came out nicely dressed for their parents soon.

Chikako wore a blue sun dress as Tomo just wore a relax beach shirt with pants.

"Couldn't dress better could you?" Ken said with a smirk.

"Nope." Tomo said with no expression.

Akahana came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later after taking a shower in a red sundress. Her hair was a bit waving since it was natural wavy. She just always flat ironed it before she came out.

She closed the door and looked up to see Sai sitting on the couch with a smile.

"Sai?" Akahana said quietly.

"Just came by to see how you were doing." Sai said with a smile as he stood up and walked over to her.

"You going to wear you fighting outfit to dinner?" Akahana asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I didn't really bring any nice clothes. Most of them are wearing their regular wear." Sai said with a smile as he walked over to her.

"O, do you want to go to the party?" Akahana asked still embarrassed about the water park thing.

"No, I think we should stay here together for a while." Sai said with a smile.

"uhh….." Akahana didn't know what was going on.

"Hey can I go see Akahana?" Kiba asked as he ran over and asked Chikako.

"Sure, take my card key." Chikako said as she handed him the card key then went back to dancing with Shikamaru.

Sai grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"You look very nice in that sun dress." Sai said with a smile as he put his arm around her waist.

"Sai…." Akahana said quietly not knowing what to do.

Sai then leaned in as Akahana didn't know what to do and was in shock.

The door suddenly opened.

"Akahana you in………" Kiba stopped once he saw Sai.

Sai stopped and looked at Kiba as he let go of Akahana.

Akahana stood there looking at Kiba not knowing what to say.

Sai looked at Akahana.

"I'll see you later." Sai said with no expression then walked passed Kiba as he saw Kiba's face get red from anger. He went to the elevator and went down.

"Kiba?" Akahana said as she slowly walked over to him.

"So you and Sai…." Kiba said as he put head down so she couldn't see how angry he was.

"No, I didn't know what was going on." Akahana said as she walked next to him.

Kiba went back to a normal face when he heard her say that and looked up at her.

"Would you like to dance with me then?" Kiba asked as he held out his hand trying to forget what happen and to deal with Sai later.

Akahana smiled and took his hand. He held her hand as he turned red and walked outside to the party. The song Path by To You All started playing.

Kiba let go and turned toward her. He put one hand on her hip and his hand in hers with others as she put her hand on his shoulder.

They both started dancing slowly while looking in each other's eyes.

Yamato danced with Yokuri as Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Shino saw Kiba and Akahana and glared at Kiba.

Sai watched out the hotel building to see them dancing.

"_it's not over Kiba._" Sai said with a smirk.

The song started to end and Kiba pulled her closer when the dj suddenly announced for all invited guest to go to dining room.

Kiba let go sadly as Akahana smiled.

"You're a good dancer." Akahana said with a smile.

"Thank you, you too." Kiba said with a smile.

Everyone walked in when Ken grabbed Kakashi and Yamato.

The front if where the father will sit and the back is where the mother will.

Father

Yokuri – Ken

Kakashi – Yamato

Tsunade – Akio

Garra – Gai

Shikaku - Choza

Inoichi - Shibi

Tsume -Hana

Hizashi

Hinata – Neji

Kiba – Sai

Akahana – Chikako

Shino – Shikamaru

Naruto - Takeshi

Sakura – Ino

Choji – Neji

Tomo – Taro

Dai – Natsuko

Mother

Akamaru was on the floor next to Kiba

Everyone sat down patiently as Kakashi and Yamato started to sweat as they looked at Ken who smirked at them.

A man and woman suddenly walked in, the man didn't look to old and neither did the woman.

The man was extremely buff with a brown beard and brown slick back hair, he wore a fancy suit with a cane.

The woman had her blond hair in a bun with a pink dress on and an evil smirk.

"Mom! Dad!" Yokuri said happily as she waved.

"Hey there big girl." The man said as Kakashi and Yamato dropped their mouths at how big he was.

The man sat down in his chair as the woman sat down at the other end.

"Welcome all, I am Hikaru." Hikaru said with a smile.

"And I am Yoshi." Yoshi said with a smile of thinking she's better than everyone.

"Ken my boy it's good to see you again." Hikaru said with a smile.

"You too." Ken said with a smile as the waiters but water in front of everyone.

"Akio, pleasure to see you again and this must be the leader of Konaha and Sand village I heard about." Hikaru said with a smile as he looked at them.

"Very nice to see you and thank you for all this." Tsunade said with a smile.

"You will have to tell me each of your names and tell me about yourself as we eat." Hikaru said with a smile.

The food came out and everyone started eating.

"Let's start with you two." Hikaru said as he looked at Kakashi and Yamato.

They tried stop sweating as they stood up.

They quickly said their names and a little bit about them self.

"Good good. Please sit down and eat." Hikaru said with a smile.

Yamato and Kakashi smiled and sat down.

Everyone went down the line and shared something about themselves.

It soon came to desert."

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Yokuri said with a smile to her father then walked out of the dining room and into the bathroom.

Kakashi and Yamato suddenly looked at Ken as he smirked.

"I have a lot to say about each person." Ken said as he stood up with a smirk.

"Go ahead my boy." Hikaru said with a smile since he was having such a nice dinner.

"I'll start with team 8, such a good team. A bit competitive." Ken said with a wink at them as they smiled with a laugh "But a good team."

"Team 10. I've known them since they got here and they are a good team. They are funny and strong." Ken said with a smile.

"Team Gai, you are strong people and are a good team." Ken said with a smile.

"My team and Yokuri's team, well you know." Ken said with a smile as Kakashi and Yamato sighed with relief.

"Now I have a lot to say about a certain two people who I am not to found about, that I fear could be a distraction in the war." Ken said with an evil smirk as everyone got quiet and stared as Yamato and Kakashi started sweating and their hearts started pounding.

"Kakashi and Yamato will you stand please." Ken said with a dirty smirk as everyone whispered in confusion and Hikaru seemed confused.

"Now you see these to have been competing for Yokuri's love." Ken said with a smirk as Hikaru;s face turned to a bit angry.

Kakashi and Yamato started sweating deeply and everyone just watched not knowing what to do and Yoshi giggled in excitement.

"This will be interesting." Yoshi said to herself.

"These two had dinner with her the first night and apparently got into a fight with a boy." Ken said with a smirk since he overheard the people behind him in the booth that night, he knew it was Kyo but wouldn't say anything.

"What?!" Hikaru said angrily.

"It was Kyo and he started it." Yamato yelled not knowing because he was so nervous.

"Kyo is a nice boy, they broke up because he was had too much work. You were jealous he came by and probably talk to her so you fought him!" Hikaru said outraged as everyone sat there in shock.

"This is intense!" Chikako said as she ate her food while watching.

"Yamato had thrown up and had bad stomach problems and you know what would have happened and he wasn't kind enough to go away from her with the barfing and he made her wait on a ride till it was over before he ran to the bathroom." Ken said with a smirk.

"How disgusting! Have some class!" Hikaru said angrily as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"They both tried wrapping around her on the Farris wheel against her will!" Ken said even though it was a ride and they only put their arms around her.

Yamato suddenly took a shot.

"There's another one! Yamato got drunk and forced Yokuri to sleep with him!" Ken said with an evil smirk.

"WHAT?!" Hikaru said outraged and turning red.

"It wasn't "sleep" she just laid next to me." Yamato said not making this sound any better.

"Here's a good one, they got in the hot tub yesterday naked with Yokuri!" Ken said with an evil smile.

"Sir we didn't know we were going to be joining her so we thought we were going into an all guys one." Kakashi said as he backed up a foot.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW DARE YOU!" Hikaru yelled at the top of his lungs as Yoshi laughed at everything.

"I should kill you right here and now!" Hikaru said as he unbuttoned his tuxedo to see a sword.

"Woah!" Naruto said as he sat up.

"Sit down boy!" HIkaru screamed as he buttoned his jacket back up.

"I forbid you from ever seeing my daughter again!" Hikaru screamed in outrage.

Everyone sat there in shock not knowing what to say.

"Thank you Ken, I'm glad you watch over her. I wish you were my son." Hikaru said as he sat down.

"Wait what?!" Kakashi and Yamato screamed in confusion.

"What!" Hikaru screamed angrily at them.

"He said he was your son!" Yamato said angrily as Ken sat down with a smirk.

Hikaru started laughing then suddenly stopped.

"No, we raised him like a son but he never was one. We took him in." Hikaru said seriously.

It suddenly hit Kakashi and Yamato, they both slowly sat down as everyone was in major shock.

"_He likes her. This was all a set up._" Kakashi and Yamato thought in shock.

Yokuri suddenly came back in and sat down to see everyone in shock and Kakashi and Yamato giving Ken a death glare as he smirked at them and to see her father angry.

"What I miss?" Yokuri asked with a smile.

"Yokuri will you come with us, dinner is done." Hikaru said as he threw his napkin down and got up. Yokuri and his wife followed behind him, they left the room as everyone sat there in quietly.

Kakashi suddenly took out a kunai and flew across the table and tackled Ken to the ground.

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as Yamato went to punch Ken when suddenly the adults pulled him off and held them back.

"You dirty son of a!" Kakashi said saying.

"Boys you should have saw this coming, I play dirty. See you tomorrow." Ken said interrupting with Kakashi with a smirk then walking away.

"I forbid you from seeing Kakashi and Yamato." Hikaru said as they entered Yokuri's room.

"What why?!" Yokuri said confused.

"I don't like them." Hikaru said angrily.

"What happen while I was gone." Yokuri asked so confused.

"It doesn't matter, point is after this mission you won't be seeing them anymore. You will only talk with them about missions, that's it." Hikaru said as the wife smirked.

"Look I'm not a little girl, I'll do what I want. If something happens to me by them I will have learned my lesson but for now you're not stopping me. We will be out of here tomorrow." Yokuri said as she opened the door for them to leave and Ken heard.

The parents left angrily as Ken walked in with no expression.

"What did you do?!" Yokuri screamed as she slammed the door.

"Nothing." Ken said with no expression.

Yokuri rolled her eyes then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"It's not over." Ken said to himself.

Yokuri came out fifteen minutes later to see Ken sleeping. She walked to Kakashi and Yamato's room and knocked on the door.

Kakashi opened the door and didn't know what to say.

"Can I come in?" Yokuri asked sadly.

Kakashi moved out of the way to let her in as Yamato had his head in his hands. He looked to see it was Yokuri and quickly scooted over from the couch so she could sit down.

"I don't know what happen but I'm sorry for everything." Yokuri said as she sat down.

They didn't know what to say.

"You can talk to me, you're not going to prison if you talk to me. We will be out of here tomorrow morning and we can go back to way things where." Yokuri said with no expression.

"That's good." Kakashi said with a little smile.

"I need to go to bed, I'll see you two in the morning." Yokuri said as she quickly got up and walked out.

"We need to get on Ken's good side." Yamato said while thinking.

"Are you crazy? He likes her most of all, he would never accept us." Kakashi said annoyed.

"He may like her, but we need to be friends with him so he stops running our chances. We need to convince him one way or another." Yamato said as he stood up.

"You're right, let's talk about this more tomorrow." Kakashi said as he went into his bedroom.

Akahana went to the shore and sat down and put her feet in the wet sand.

Shino suddenly walked over and sat next to her.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Akahana said with a smile.

"Yeah, do you want to sleep out here?" Shino said as he looked at her.

"Sure." Akahana said with a laugh as she laid back and looked at the stars.

Shino laid back and looked at them with her.

Kiba looked out the lobby window and saw and glared.

"Hey let's take her to the snowy mountains with everyone in a cabin soon. That would be romantic." Ino said as she watched them to.

"Perfect! Thanks Ino." Kiba said with a smile as he watched them.

Sai suddenly came up behind Kiba. Ino turned around and tapped Kiba on the should then walked away.

Kiba glared angrily at Sai.

Sai smiled at him then walked away.

Kiba held back from attacking as Akamaru watched.

Shikamaru walked Chikako to her room with no expression.

"Good night Shikamaru." Chikako said with a smile.

"Night." Shikamaru said quickly then walked away.

Chikako then walked over to Tomo and sighed.

"Go on an actual date with him, you guys just assume, take him out somewhere alone." Tomo said as he yawned and stretched.

"I will!" Chikako said happily.

Everyone soon went to their rooms and fell asleep as Shino and Akahana pointed out what they saw in the stars.


	11. Back At Home

**Howling Winds**

**Back At Home**

**Chapter 10**

Shino woke up as the sun started to rise and sat up to see Akahana still sleeping.

"Akahana." Shino said as he lightly tapped her.

Akahana slowly opened her eyes with a yawn. She slowly sat up and looked at him.

"Morning." Akahana said with a smile.

"Morning, we should go back to leave." Shino said with no expression.

"Ok, let's do this again sometime." Akahana said as she slowly got up.

Shino got up quickly and helped her up the rest of the way.

They walked back together closely as Akahana thought about the kiss for a minute.

Shino stopped Akahana before they left the beach.

"Akahana…" Shino said until.

"Akahana! We have to go! I packed your stuff but we still need help!" Chikako yelled as she came out of the hotel doors.

"Tell me when I get back." Akahana said with a smile then ran off.

Akahana ran inside and helped Tomo and Chikako finishing packing.

Shino went into the room to see Hinata and Kiba packing. Kiba looked and glared then looked away while rolling his eyes.

Shino walked to his room and started packing.

"How was your night?" Kiba asked with an attitude.

"It was good Kiba. How was yours?" Shino said with no expression but inside he had an evil smile.

"It was fine." Kiba said annoyed.

Ken got ready as Yokuri didn't say a word. He walked over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Cheer up, parents will be parents." Ken said with a smile.

"Right." Yokuri said quickly trying to end the conversation.

"You don't even know what happen last night." Ken said as he let her go and walked back to pack his things.

Yokuri just sighed.

"Point is that it's over with and we are going home." Ken said with a smile.

"Yeah…." Yokuri said quietly.

Ken grabbed his back pack and through it on his back then walked to the lobby and waited.

Kakashi and Yamato came down shortly after to see Ken leaning on a wall with his arms crossed and him staring at the ground. He looked up and saw Yamato and Kakashi standing there.

Ken smirked then looked away.

Yamato and Kakashi walked over with fake smiles, inside they were ripping of his head.

"Hey Ken." Yamato said with a fake happiness voice.

"You guys are to pathetic, trying to befriend me. Forget it." Ken said with a smirk.

Kakashi and Yamato's face went back to hatred and just leaned on the wall across from him.

Yokuri and her team came down recently after with awkward silence.

Everyone soon came down and walked out of the hotel. They all traveled back to the village without a word.

Everyone reached the village and went their separate ways.

"The Ken thing isn't happening, we need to ignore it and go back the way we were, we just have more competition." Kakashi said to Yamato.

"Alright." Yamato said as he saw Yokuri gone.

Kakashi quickly left to go after her as Yamato went the other way to find her.

Yokuri walked down the streets looking for something to do.

Kakashi suddenly saw Yokuri and ran up to her.

"Hey!" Kakashi said with a big smile.

"O hey." Yokuri said a little quietly, still thinking about what her parents said.

Kakashi turned to see they were right next to a movie theater.

"Want to see a movie?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Sure." Yokuri said with a smile.

Yamato was behind a wall next to them listening since Kakashi got to her first.

Kakashi bought the tickets and food.

"Thanks for buying everything, I feel bad though." Yokuri said sadly.

"Don't be." Kakashi said with a smile.

Yamato snuck in behind them, he noticed they went into a romantic chick flick. He rolled his eyes then went in behind them. He jumped to the ceiling and stood on the ceiling watching them.

Kakashi and Yokuri sat down in the middle. Kakashi looked up to see Yamato standing up there.

"_I knew he would_." Kakashi thought then went back to Yokuri.

Akahana went into an ice cream lunch restaurant and sat down at a booth. She picked up the menu and looked at it. When she saw what she wanted she put the menu down to see Takeshi suddenly sitting across her.

"GAH!" Akahana screamed as she didn't expect him to be there.

"Sorry to scare you." Takeshi said with a laugh.

"It's alright." Akahana said with a laugh.

"Mind if I eat with you?" Takeshi asked with a smile.

"No, it's nice having company." Akahana said with a smile.

"I'm surprised you like these movies." Yokuri said then ate some of the popcorn.

"They are fine, I think they are sweet." Kakashi said with a smile.

Yokuri smiled as Yamato rolled his eyes, the movie then the movie started.

"_What's this movie about anyways?_" Yamato thought as he watched it for a minute.

An hour got into the movie and all the girls except Yokuri were crying in the movie as Yamato on the ceiling had tears in his eyes.

"_Tamaki why?!_" Yamato thought sadly as he watched.

Kakashi looked up to see Yamato into the movie and crying. He rolled his eyes as the movie wasn't interesting to him. He then looked at Yokuri then the screen, he then put his arm around her.

Yamato looked down to see and the tears immediately went away. He saw a bag of popcorn on the floor and jumped to the floor behind them really fast and grabbed it and flew back up.

He then started throwing pop corn at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up to see Yamato smiling evilly.

"_Such a kid….._" Kakashi thought as he ignored the popcorn.

Yokuri sat there not sure why Kakashi put his arm around her but let it go.

Kakashi went to pull her closer when suddenly coke was poured on top of his head. Yamato quickly hid in the crowd of people as Kakashi quickly stood up and walked out as Yokuri didn't know what just happened. The movie ended shortly after he left and Yokuri walked out of theater and waited outside the men's bathroom.

Kakashi was in there trying to get some of the stickiness out when Yamato suddenly came behind him while laughing.

"I'm so messing up your next time alone with her." Kakashi said annoyed.

"We will see." Yamato said with a smirk.

Kakashi walked out of the bathroom with a smile.

"What happen?" Yokuri asked curious.

"Someone behind me accidently spilt their drink on me." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Let's go to the lake to get it out." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Alright." Kakashi said with a smile.

Akahana and Takeshi talked for a hour and a half.

"I can't believe your team abandoned you so you have to fight." Akahana said surprised.

"Yeah but it was an advantage for me to get better." Takeshi said with a smile.

"Hey I got to go meet Tsunade, I'll see you later." Takeshi said quickly as he slapped the money for the whole bill onto the table then ran out.

Akahana smiled then walked out of the restaurant.

Chikako suddenly ran next to her with Shikamaru following.

"Where you on a date Akahana?!" Chikako asked excitedly.

"No, just hanging out." Akahana said with a smile.

"Do you like him?!" Chikako asked happily.

"Well he is nice and cute…." Akahana said while turning away red.

Chikako squealed.

"Woman…." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Akahana asked as she turned to Chikako.

"I'm going on a date with Shikamaru!" Chikako said happily.

"What ever." Shikamaru said without a care.

"Have fun." Akahana said with a smile then walked away as Chikako waved goodbye.

Akahana walked down the streets until she remembered her painting was still as Sai's house. She walked to his house and knocked on his door. He opened it moments later with a smile.

"Hey Sai, I remember I forgot the picture at your house. I was wondering if I could pick it up." Akahana said with a smile.

"Sure." Sai said as h got out of the door way for her to come in.

Akahana and Sai walked up to his room and looked at the picture.

"Akahana." Sai said as he looked at her.

"Yeah." Akahana asked as she looked at him.

They walked to the lake with Yamato following somewhat behind.

Yokuri look off her jacket, shoes, headband, and sword and just jumped in.

Kakashi took off his vest, shoes, and headband and jumped in.

"Yokuri?" Kakashi called as he didn't see her when he came up from the water.

Yokuri suddenly came up behind him and tackled him in the water.

Kakashi came back to the surface with Yokuri holding onto him like a piggy back ride.

"Your hair looks nice when it's down." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Thanks." Kakashi said with a smile.

Yokuri let go and went in front of him to see his eyes had a scar.

"So that's why you wear your headband like that." Yokuri said as she looked at it.

"Can you see?" She asked as she got closer to look at it.

Kakashi smiled at how close she was.

"Yeah I can, it's a long story." Kakashi said as his face went to no expression.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." Yokuri said with a smile then headed back toward land.

Kakashi looked at the water for a minute then swam behind her.

They sat on the grass with the sun beating on them so they would dry.

Kakashi put his head band back on as Yokuri did. He then stood up, put everything on as Yokuri did then handed his hand out to her for her to grab.

Yokuri smiled and grabbed it, he pulled her up. He didn't let go when he pulled her up.

"Let's go somewhere." Kakashi said with really no expression.

"Ok." Yokuri said with a smile.

They started walking as Yamato angrily as Kakashi holding her hand.

Yokuri looked down to see him still not letting go.

"Your hand are cold." Yokuri said as she realized they were.

"That's why I'm holding yours to keep it warm….." Kakashi said not knowing what else to say.

"Well ok then!" Yokuri said with a smile.

Ken suddenly popped up next to Yamato and he screamed.

"Silly Yokuri, she's so dumb when it comes to love." Ken said as he shook his head.

Yamato glared at him then started following them as Ken suddenly disappeared.

"Do you like it?" Sai asked with a smile.

"I already told you I did." Akahana said with a smile.

Akahana turned her head to see a picture of her and her team at the water park playing. She smiled then looked back at Sai. He walked over to a desk with a pen and piece of paper.

"Can I draw you alone?" Sai asked with a smile.

"Sure." Akahana said with a smile.

"Keep that, you look nice when you smile." Sai said with a smile.

"You're getting really good at the fake smile." Akahana said with a smile as he drew.

"It's not fake anymore; it hasn't been for a while." Sai said with a smile.

Akahana stood still with a smile for a minute.

"Done." Sai said with a smile.

"Done? It's only been like two minutes." Akahana said surprised as she walked over.

She saw a perfect picture of her standing there smiling.

An ANBU suddenly came through the open window in Sai's room.

"Sai, Danzo needs you." The ANBU said then looked at Akahana.

Akahana glared at him.

"Alright, I'm coming." Sai said with no expression as he stood up.

Sai and the ANBU left without a word leaving Akahana there by herself. She left wondering who Danzo was but shrugged and walked down the streets.

Chikako suddenly came around the corner with Shikamaru, Tomo, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

"Akahana! Where going to the mall and they are buying stuff for us!" Chikako said excitedly.

"What?!" The guys yelled confused.

"That's why she brought us….." Kiba said annoyed.

Akahana and Chiako met halfway in the street then ran to the mall.

Kakashi took her to a bridge in Konoha that had a river under it with cherry blossom tress everywhere and a nice breeze.

"I didn't know you guys had this place! It's so pretty!" Yokuri said as she let go of his hand and ran to the middle of the bridge.

Kakashi walked up to her and stood there with her with a smile.

"Any word about Naruto and the new village?" Danzo asked as Sai stood there.

"Were not going into the war yet. Yokuri won't say anything." Sai said with no expression.

"This isn't like you, you usually get your answers." Danzo said annoyed.

"I will try harder, I apologize." Sai said with no expression.

"I think I know why." The ANBU that was in Sai's room said in the corner of the room.

Danzo and Sai looked at him.

"There was a female girl in the room with him. She was from the other village." ANBU said with a smirk under his mask.

"Sai you disappoint me, you will get information from her or I will kill her." Danzo said with no expression.

Sai nodded his head with no expression and left the room.

They ran in the mall and went to the girl clothing stores.

"Why am I here?!!!" Tomo yelled in a whinny voice.

"Cause." Chikako said ending it right there.

Tomo looked at the other side to see a blade store. He slowly got up and went to go to the other store when Chikako suddenly grabbed him by his shirt collar and yanked him back.

Kiba remembered what Hinata said and stood up. He walked over to Akahana with a smile.

"Hi Kiba!" Akahana said as she tried on funny hats with Chikako.

"Hey, I was wondering since the last vacation didn't go so well, if we could go to a snowy place in the mountains in a cabin." Kiba asked while blushing.

Shino looked to see Kiba blushing but couldn't hear anything.

"HEY GUYS! WHERE GOING TO A MOUNTAIN WITH SNOW IN A CABIN FOR A REAL LAST VACATION!" Chiako yelled to the guys before Akahana could answer.

"_NO! Now everyone is coming!"_ Kiba thought as he cried inside.

Chikako and Akahana then ran off and told everyone. Tomo found Yamato spying on Kakashi and Yokuri and whispered it to him.

Yamato suddenly came out.

"Found you guys!" Yamato said with a big smile as Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Yamato told them with a smile.

"When are we leaving?" Kakashi asked as he walked closer to Yokuri.

"I guess tomorrow." Yamato said with a smile.

Shino and Kiba walked down the streets heading for their house.

"I'm going to get her in the mountains." Kiba said proudly.

"If you say so." Shino said with no expression.

Sai came down the street toward their way.

Kiba clutched his fist wanting to punch him but held back. Sai just walked passed them without looking.

"What's your deal?" Shino asked as he looked at him.

"He tried kissing her and I stopped them in time though." Kiba said proudly.

"Thank you." Shino said with no expression.

"Huh?" Kiba stared at him confused.

"If it wasn't for you it'd be over for us if she liked him back." Shino said with no expression.

"It wouldn't matter for you because she doesn't even remotely like you." Kib said trying to be better.

"I guess we will find out soon enough." Shino said then turned a different corner than Kiba.

"I guess we will." Kiba said to himself.


	12. Snow Storm

**Howling Winds**

**Snow Storm**

**Chapter 11**

Kakashi and Yokuri went to his house. Yokuri made pork chops for them and put it on the table.

Yokuri petted Pakkun for a minute then got the drinks but when she turned around he was finished.

"That was good." Kakashi said happily.

"O… thank you." Yokuri said with a smile as she put his drink away and sat down to eat.

Kakashi stayed with her and talked to her while she ate.

"Hey you want to share a cabin with me when we get to the site?" Kakashi asked as he took her plate to wash it.

"Sure, if you don't mind Ken and Yamato coming to. They both text me." Yokuri said with a laugh.

"That's fine." Kakashi said with a smile but inside he was sad. He finished washing the dishes and turned to Yokuri.

"Well I'm going to bed, good night." Yokuri said as he hugged him.

"Good night." Kakashi said with a smile.

Everyone soon went to bed.

The next morning came and everyone woke up early and got ready.

"This is it Akamaru! It's me and Akahana time! No one will get in our way!" Kiba said proudly as Akamaru barked in happiness.

Everyone met at the front gates again, just the kids and senseis though.

"Yokuri how are getting out of these meeting?" Sakura asked curious.

"I'm not really needed, they don't tell me too much. We are just talking about him and what he can do right now. Nothing to big right now." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Hey Akahana, hi Chikako." Kiba said as he ran up to them.

Tomo coughed trying to say he's right next to them too.

"O yeah hi Tomo." Kiba said without a care.

"No one loves me…." Tomo said to himself.

"Sad but true." Chikako said with a smile.

"How are you Akahana." Kiba asked with a big smile.

"My head hurts a little and I feel colder than usual but I'm sure it's nothing." Akahana said with a smile.

"Well I hope you feel better." Shino said as he came up.

"Thanks, you guys excited?" Akahana asked with a smile then put her hand on her head since it hurt.

"Yeah." Kiba said as he pulled her close him and let her put her head on his shoulder.

Shino glared but you can never tell.

Sai over heard Yokuri say she doesn't know much but he need all the information from her before four days where up.

"Takeshi isn't coming?" Ino asked as she didn't see him.

"No, he said he was busy." Akahana said with no expression.

"Let's go already." Tomo said annoyed he was still standing and not sitting.

It took a whole day to get to their spot, everyone was fighting the whole time on the way there about the littlest things. They reached the snowy mountains but it was dark it temperature was dropping fast.

They quickly ran to the town and found the head building to order cabins.

Akahana ran in the bathroom and turned on the air hand dryer and sat under it.

Chikako suddenly ran in and sat under it with her.

"I hate this place, what degrees was it even out there?" Akahana asked as he nose started to run.

"Like negative one billion!" Chikako said as she pushed Akahana from under the dryer so she could fit under it fully.

"I hate you just as much, most likely more." Akahana said as she curled into a ball.

"Let's go, we got our cabins. Where sleeping with our team mates." Sakura said as she opened the bathroom door.

Akahana slowly got up at she sneezed. Chikako and Akahana walked out of the bathroom to see everyone shaking except Tomo.

"That's not even far!" Chikako said as Tomo smirked at them.

"How could you not be cold?" Lee asked suspicious.

"I always come here, I'm used to it." Tomo said with no expression.

Lee looked at him suspiciously for a minute then looked away.

Everyone quickly ran to their cabin.

Akahana ran to a room and wrapped around in the blankets.

"_One day already gone._" Sai thought as he started the fire in the fire place for them.

Akahana walked to the living and sat on the couch next to the fire place wrapped in blankets next to Chikako and Tomo., everyone had three beds rooms unless four people then it would be four bed rooms. They had a kitchen, tv, phone, and bathrooms.

Chikako wrapped around the blankets with her as Tomo stared at the fire.

"Are we ever going to tell them?" Akahana said as she stared at the fire with him.

"No." Tomo said seriously.

"Ok, what if they find out." Akahana asked as she turned to him.

"We'll kill them, we can't risk anything and you know it." Tomo said seriously.

"I don't want to though!" Chikako said as she thought about it.

"I will if you don't" Tomo said seriously.

"They will need to find out, we can't hide it forever, especially during the war." Akahana said seriously then with a cough at the end.

"There has to be away they don't find out." Tomo said as he thought about it.

"Maybe if we do we will know Yokuris!" Chikako said happily.

"You know she won't say, she's never used it once around us. No one knows what it is, same with Ken. He won't say, you know they had a bad past apparently so they swore never to use it again." Tomo said with no expression.

They all suddenly heard a knock on the door.

Tomo got up and opened it.

Kiba, Akamaru Yokuri, Ken, Kakashi, and Yamato suddenly came in.

Tomo shut the door and walked back to the couch.

Kiba saw Akahana and Chikako wrapped in the blankets and walked over with a smile.

Akahana waved under the blanket with a smile.

The door opened again and Shikamaru walked in.

Chikako got up and started running toward him, she forgot Akahana was wrapped in it with her and was being dragged on the ground being chocked by the blankets.

Shikamaru stared at Akahana as Kiba ran over trying to help her.

Chikako hugged him with the blankets wrapped around her still.

Yokuri sat next to Tomo then punched him in the leg.

"What the heck!" Tomo yelled angrily.

"Akamaru heard you guys." Yokuri whispered to Tomo as Ken walked over.

"Kiba's going to find out." Ken whispered as Akamaru walked over and stared at them.

Kakashi want Yamato walked over and sat down next to them.

"Can I take Akamaru for a walk?" Tomo asked as he turned to Kiba.

"No!" Yokuri and Ken yelled as they punched Tomo in the face.

"Why not!" Tomo screamed angrily as everyone stared at them.

"Were not stupid!" Ken yelled as he hit him again.

"O come on! He won't miss him!" Tomo screamed angrily to realizing he said that out loud.

"What did you just say?!" Kiba screamed angrily starting to catch up as everyone did.

Akamaru growled at Tomo.

"Tomo you moron!" Akahana said as she finally got free.

"It's not my fault he peed on me a while back." Tomo said trying to figure a way out of this.

Akamaru barked angrily.

"No he didn't!" Kiba yelled back angrily.

"I hate dogs!" Tomo said quickly as he got up and ran to the room and slammed the door shut quickly.

"_That was a close one…_" Yokuri thought with a sigh.

"Sorry about that." Ken said with a sweat.

Akamaru turned around and walked up to Ken and stared at him in the eyes as he sniffed him.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked confused.

Ken looked into Akamaru's.

Akamaru suddenly whipped and walked toward Kiba.

"Is Kiba sick?" Ken asked as he looked at him.

"Probably, I'm going back to the cabin." Kiba said so confused as they walked out.

"We should all go." Shikamaru said as he walked out behind Kiba.

Kakashi and Yamato got up while thinking and walked out with Yokuri.

Ken shut the door and looked at them.

"I never want to do that again to the dog." Ken said seriously.

"What did you do?" Chikako asked as she worried.

"Doesn't matter, shut up about it." Ken said seriously then left.

Sai had stood outside the window listening the whole time then went back to him cabin.

They all made it back to the cabin without a word.

Everyone soon fell asleep, morning came and the sun rose, it was still cold and Akahana was feeling worse.

"You'r sick." Tomo said as she felt her fore head.

"Quick go kiss Dai so he gets sick and we can mess with him!" Chikao said with a laugh.

Akahana rolled his eyes then walked to Naruto's cabin where everyone was going to meet.

Everyone soon met in Naruto's cabin talking about what to do.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Natsuko asked with a smile..

Akahana felt sick in her stomach and ran back to the cabin with her hand over her mouth and other hand on her stomach.

Shino pushed his way through everyone and walked into Akahana's cabin.

"Let's go snow ball fighting!" Chikako said with a smile.

"You don't even care about Akahana?" Dai asked while shaking his head.

"I knew she was going to throw up and now Tomo owes me twenty bucks so I'm happy." Chikako said with a smile.

"Yeah! Let's start with that!" Naruto said happily as they all ran out and started playing with the snow.

Akahana came out of the bathroom with tears running down her face.

"Dang it! I hate my eyes! They water up every time!" Akahana said as she whipped her eyes.

When she stopped she saw Shino standing there.

"Shino….. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get sick in front of all of you." Akahana said embarrassed.

"It's fine." Shino said as he walked over to her.

Shino felt her forehead to feel her freezing. He started the fire in the fire place as Akahana sat down on the couch. He grabbed pillows and blankets for her.

Akahana wrapped herself in the blankets and started at the fire.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I won't be joining you today…." Akahana said sadly.

"Why would that be?" Shino said as he sat down next to her. "You going to be leaving me to go somewhere else?" Shino said as he looked at her.

"You're staying here?" Akahana asked confused.

"What else would I do?" Shino asked with no expression.

Akahana smiled as Kiba glared through the window.

"Ask her to go ice skating tonight!" Ino said as she watched too.

"She's sick, I don't want her getting any sicker." Kiba said as he watched them.

"Just ask." Ino said while rolling her eyes.

"Ok." Kiba said as he turned around to see everyone playing.

"Why do you like her so much?" Ino asked as everyone laughed while playing.

"She's funny, sweet, pretty, and to much to say but if you'd like e to go on it could go on for about two hours!." Kiba said as he watched them.

No no that's ok." Ino said with a smile.

Yokuri tackled Kakashi in the snow as Yamato piled snow onto her.

"Ten bucks on Kakashi." Kiba said with a smirk.

"No way! Yamato is so going to win." Ino said with a smirk.

"What about Ken?" Kiba asked as he watched Ken throw snow balls nonstop as Dai as Dai screamed.

"He's stuck in the friend zone." Ino said with a smile.

"Girls." Kiba said as he shook his head then spied more on Akahana.

"Where is Sai?" Danzo asked the ANBU as he returned with no one.

"He's on vacation." The ANBU said while thinking about it.

"He isn't taking this seriously, kill the girl you saw. Bring two other men, wear all black o disguise yourself. That should stir things up at the same time." Danzo said seriously.

The ANBU shook his head then left.

Kiba watched closely as they just sat there and talked. He suddenly saw Akahana lean on him with Shino's arms wrapped around her. He suddenly busted in the room.

"Akahana do you want to go ice skating tonight?!!" Kiba yelled as he tried breaking it up.

Akahana sat back up and stared at Kiba as Shino let go since she got up.

"If I feel better, sure." Akahana said with a smile.

Kiba ran over closing the door behind him and sat next to her.

"How do you feel?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"Somewhat better." Akahana said with a smile.

Akamaru opened the door on his own and closed it with his head. He walked over and sat in front of Akahana.

Chikako tried making a snow man for Shikamaru but Dai walked over and knocked it down half way.

"Dai!" Chikako screamed angrily.

"No time to talk, if you want to make one, you have to do it right." Dai said as he rolled a perfect circle.

"Weirdo." Chikako said while glaring at him.

Sai sat there watching them on a bench and started writing things down.

The ninja ran through the forest and snow getting closer and closer every step.

Naruto walked over to Sai trying to see what he was doing.

Sai closed the book he was writing in and looked at him with a fake smile.

"What you doing?" Naruto asked curious.

"Nothing." Sai said with a smile.

"Why aren't you coming out and playing? Or drawing?" Naruto asked getting suspicious.

"I was drawing." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Can I see?" Naruto asked as he went to grab the book.

Sai quickly pulled the book away.

"When I'm done." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Alright. Whatever." Naruto said suspicious then left.

"Hey want to go to the snow petting zoo they have tomorrow?" Shino asked with no expression.

"They have a petting zoo?" Akahana asked surprised.

"Yeah, would you like to go?" Shino asked with no expression.

"Sure." Akahana said with a smile as Kiba glared at him.

"I'm starting to feel a little better, want to go now?" Akahana asked with a smile as she turned to Kiba.

"Yes!" Kiba said happily.

"I'll be back soon." Akahana said to Shino with a smile as she took the covers off.

Kiba quickly grabbed Akahanas wrist with a big smile and dragged her out of the cabin with Akamaru following behind her.

Shino just sat there thinking.

Kiba ran passed everyone as Akahana was practically dragged behind him.

They ran somewhat far from the cabins to a giant frozen lake.

Akahana walked onto the lake and just slid on it with her feet. Kiba stepped on the ice and realized he didn't know how to ice skate. He slipped backwards and fell to the ground.

Akahana slid over with a smile and helped him as they laughed. She held his wrist and she helped him across the ice.

Kiba thought for a second then started to fake slipping even though he had full balance at the moment then grabbed her hand and held it as he 'got his balance back'.

Akahana smiled as she held his hand instead of letting go of it.

Kiba smiled even wider and got red as she let him hold her hand. He slid in front of her as they just slid across the ice. He stared in her eyes as Akahana blushed.

Akamaru raised his head while sniffing the air as Kiba ignored the smell.

He leaned for a kiss when Akahana suddenly pushed him across the ice and they both went flying back as a wolf had went to tackle bite them but missed and was in the middle of them now.

Akamaru jumped in front of the wolf growling.

"_Dang I got too distracted! If Akahana didn't notice it in time we would be seriously hurt._" Kiba thought angrily to himself.

The wolf just growled at Akamaru instead of attacking.

Akahana turned her head to see a woman walking toward them calmly with sad look on her face though with two white wolves to the side of her.

The woman was pale white with long brown hair that went down to her ankles, she wore what looked like a white and silver metal jump suit that covered from the top of her neck down.

"I don't want to put you threw torture like I did with the other ones. Let me just kill you please." The woman said sadly.

"You're crazy!" Kiba said angrily.

"Leave this between me and her…." The woman said sadly as she walked toward Akahana.

Kiba ran in front of Akahana wait a kunai out.

"Yeah right." Kiba said angrily.

Akahana looked down as she saw they were on thin ice.

The wolves next to the woman ran at Kiba. Akamaru went to attack them but the wolf he was having a standoff with attacked him.

Kiba hit one of the wolves as Akahana hit the other.

Akahana then pushed Kiba across the ice getting him away from her as he tried keeping his balance.

"What are you doing?!" Kiba said as he tried running back toward her when the wolves suddenly jumped in front of her.

"Get off the ice." Akahana said as she watched the woman get closer and closer.

"Akahana…." Kiba said confused.

"Just go and get Tomo!" Akahana said seriously as the woman walked closer.

Kiba quickly jumped off the ice as the wolves did with Akamaru and ran toward everyone as the wolves stayed behind.

"Akahana needs you Tomo! Wolves!" Kiba said quickly then ran back.

Everyone quickly stopped what they were doing and started running toward her.

Tomo saw her on thin ice and knew what she was going to do.

"Don't go on the ice! I'm surprised it's holding those to." Tomo said as everyone stopped just before the ice.

Tomo took off his jacket and his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Neji asked confused.

Ino looked at Tomo's body and got closer to him.

Akahana walked away to thinner ice as the woman followed. She turned to see everyone standing there not knowing what to do. She saw Tomo ready and nodded her head at him.

Akahana jumped in the air then slammed her feet against the ice. The ice started cracking all around them.

"She'll never survive that cold!" Sakura said not knowing what to do.

"Do you think you're going after her?! You'll die with her." Neji said to Tomo as he ignored him.

The ice under the woman suddenly broke in half and she fell in.

Yokuri looked at Tomo calmly as Chikako waved to Akahana.

Shikamaru looked at Chikako confused then looked at Akahana.

Akahana waited there then took a deep breath, the ice everywhere had cracked and left big gaps open. The ice under her suddenly broke and she fell in.

Tomo ran as fast as he could and dived in the water.

Everyone stood there in shock not knowing what's going on.

As soon as Tomo hit the water, his teeth sharpened and the top row stuck out, they were just like shark teeth, three small spike fins came out on each arm from his wrist to his elbow.

He grew extreme speed swimming under water and could see better than ever under the water, he could see for miles.

He saw Akahana laying there slowly dying from the cold. He quickly swam over and held her, he quickly swam to the top and just before he came to the surface he turned back to normal.

He came out of the water with a jump and landed on land.

The wolves howled loudly then ran away.

"We need to give her warmth." Kakashi said as he quickly picked her up then ran toward the cabins.

Everyone but Neji, Akamaru, Yokuri, and Tomo who was putting his stuff back on ran behind Kakashi.

Akamaru sniffed Tomo then looked at him confused.

"You ever going to say what you're hiding? I may be the only one who suspects things besides Lee." Neji said with no expression.

Yokuri knew Akamaru could smell the scent on him.

"What do you mean?" Tomo asked confused.

"That was extremely quick to get her and bring her over here from how far she was, the first day here I heard Chikako said not hear. What are you hiding?" Neji asked seriously.

Everyone stood around Akahana as she woke up to see she was wrapped in blankets and by a fire.

"What was his time Chikako?" Akahana said with a smile.

Everyone stared at her confused.

"Faster than ever!" Chikako said excitedly.

"Well?" Neji said as everyone stood there quietly.

An ANBU suddenly flew next to Yokuri.

"Quickly, where is everyone?" The ANBU said quickly.

They quickly went inside the cabin where everyone was and stood there looking at the ANBU as he came in.

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked seriously.

"You all need to come back to the village, Tsunade needs to plan something quickly with you. Akio said he forgot something and left back to the village, there is a big fight going on at the Kage village, Akio is fighting Sasuke Uchiha!" The ANBU said quickly.

Everyone stood there in shock as Yokuri and Ken's team didn't know who he was.

Akahana got out of the blankets even though it was hard to move.

"No time for meeting, we need to go now!" Yokuri said angrily as she zipped by him with her team and Ken with his team behind her.

Naruto quickly caught up to Yokuri as everyone followed.

"Who is Sasuke?" Yokuri asked Naruto as he was almost going as fast as her.

Naruto explained everything about him on the way.


	13. Thinking

**Howling Winds**

**Thinking**

**Chapter 12**

The ANBU ran back to Tsunade as fast as he could.

"They just left, they didn't want to come." The ANBU said quickly.

"Not surprised. Go get more ANBU and go help them." Tsunade said Garra got some of his men and sent them help.

Everyone came close to the village to see explosions from the outside.

"Ken, what about……" Taro said while thinking about it.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Ken said seriously as everyone looked confused but Neji and Lee who just looked at them.

They came in the village to see some people running and other people fighting wolves.

"We are having a double attack!" Natsuko said as she looked at everything.

Yokuri took out her sword and ran through the village with Ken and Naruto following.

Manzo and Kentaro stood on top of a building close to them while watching everything.

Manzo stood there with no expression as Kentaro did.

Kentaro looked down to see Ken and Yokuri's team along with the others fighting off some wolves.

"Manzo." Kentaro said with no expression.

"I know. I can smell her." Manzo said as he faced the direction he could smell Yokuri the most.

Akio dodged Sasuke's sword and elbowed him in the stomach so hard it flew Sasuke back about ten feet.

"You're a lot harder than I thought you were." Sasuke said with no expression as he got up.

"You're not bad yourself." Akio said with a smile.

"Manzo!" Tomo yelled as he saw him.

Yokuri and Ken heard Tomo and looked up to see Manzo looking at Tomo with Kentaro.

Tomo's blades came out of his wrist as he glared at him with all the rage inside of him.

"Tomo!" Dai screamed as he hit a wolf off a ninja.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed where the whole village could hear as they came up to see Sasuke fighting Akio.

Tomo looked away toward the direction the scream was but when he looked back they where gone.

Everyone quickly ran over to see Sasuke and Akio fighting.

"What are you doing here?" Akio asked them with a smile as he dodged the fire ball jutsu Sasuke used.

"Don't kill him!" Naruto yelled to Akio.

"If it comes down to it kid, we will." Ken said as he jumped on the building where they were fighting and punched Sasuke in the face.

Yokuri jumped up to them when Kentaro suddenly tackled Yokuri onto another building roof top.

"Stop Kentaro!" Ken screamed at Kakashi and Yamato.

Kakashi and Yamato jumped up to where Kentaro and Yokuri where.

Naruto went to jump toward Sasuke when Chikako held him back.

"No, this is their battle. Let them, we will do everything not to kill him." Akahana said as she watched.

Several men dressed in all black suddenly threw their kunais at Akahana.

Akahana dodged them as everyone turned toward them.

"_What's he doing?!_" Sai thought as he knew Danzo sent them.

Wolves suddenly surrounded them as Karin and Jugo also came around them.

"This is so much, we can't hide it forever." Taro said angrily and annoyed.

"Let's see what we can do." Chikako said as she took a wolf and threw it at one of the men in black.

The man dodged it and ran toward Akahana. Sai suddenly kicked the man in the face sending him back.

Kentaro held Yokuri up by the throat as he took his other hand toward his glasses.

Kakashi suddenly went to punch him.

Kentaro saw and threw Yokrui at Kakashi causing them to slam into each other.

Yamato raised his hands when wood suddenly came from the ground and tried grabbing Kentaro.

Sasuke punched several times so fast Ken couldn't block any. He fell back and saw Sasuke go to stab him when Akio suddenly tackled him to the ground.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned red, into sharingan.

The men in black took out kunais and threw them at Akahana.

Akahana jumped in the air and dodged them as Akamaru and Kiba attacked one of them.

Sai quickly drew a tiger, the tiger came out of the scroll and attacked another one of the men in black.

Shino just held his hand out, bugs suddenly swarmed the last guy.

Four more men in black suddenly came down.

"Who are these guys?" Chikako asked as she punched one.

"Where's Tomo?!" Dai asked as he looked around.

Tomo ran through the village looking for Manzo as he fought off wolves.

Kentaro dodged it then turned around and punched the wood, it shattered into pieces.

"I don't have time to play with others." Kentaro said with no expression as he looked at them.

"Just let me have her and we will be on our way." Kentaro said with no expression as Yokuri took out her sword.

"Why do you want her?" Yamato asked as he and Kakashi stood in front of Yokuri.

"She hasn't told you this either? How much are you going to hide from them Yokuri?" Kentaro asked with no expression.

Kakashi and Yamato stood there still ready if he attacked but where thinking.

"What's he talking about?" Yamato asked as he watched Kentaro.

Sasuke blew Akio off and onto the ground as he stood up angrily.

"Sir you need to bring it out." Ken said as he ran toward Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly dodged his punch and threw him to the ground.

Akio coughed as he laid on the floor then slowly got up.

"It doesn't matter what happens, read this note to Yokuri." Akio said with a smile as he took a note out from his pocket.

Sasuke backed up a couple feet as Ken got up and ran to Akio. He took the note and put it in his pocket.

"Don't worry what happens to me, protect Yokuri." Akio said with a smile.

"Sir…." Ken was saying when Akio quickly stood up and ran toward Sasuke faster than ever before.

Sasuke jumped above Akio when Akio suddenly jumped next to him.

Akio grabbed his ankle and yanked him down, he quickly took out a blade and stabbed Sasuke in the stomach.

"GAH!" Sasuke screamed in pain, the pain was worse than what it should have been.

Kentaro took a deep breath then walked backwards.

"I'm sorry for the loss." Kentaro said then jumped off the building and disappeared.

All the wolves suddenly left as the last man in black was killed.

Tomo jumped on the roof to help Akio since he couldn't find Manzo.

Everyone turned around when they heard Sasuke scream.

Sasuke suddenly took his sword and stabbed Akio several times as they fell to the ground.

Everyone stood there in shock as Sasuke slowly got up.

"AKIO!!!" Yokuri screamed as tears fell as she quickly ran over to him.

Everyone in the village stood there not knowing what to do, they were all in shock, frozen in fear that he just died.

"SASUKE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Naruto screamed as he jumped on the roof top.

Yokuri sat on her knees as she cried with his blood all over her hands as she held him.

Akio smiled then closed his eyes.

"My wish came true." Akio said as his heart slowly stopped with a big smile.

A cheetah suddenly jumped on top of the roof and looked at Akio. He screamed loudly then ran away.

"What was that…." Neji said quietly.

Tears ran down Tomo's face as, hatred filled up inside him like no other. He wiped the tears away, and looked up at Sasuke with hatred.

Tomo's eye suddenly went from brown to deep dark blue, his teeth grew out as his blades came out, the fins grew out as he grew more muscle.

Sasuke and everyone stared at Tomo in shock as everyone in Kage village grew angry.

Ken stood there looking at Akio sadly watching Yokuri cry.

Suigetsu stared closely at Tomo.

"Are one of us? A secret?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk.

"No." Tomo said angrily as he walked slowly toward Sasuke.

Everyone but the villagers stared at him confused.

Tomo ran toward Sasuke as fast as he could.

Sasuke went to stab Tomo but he dodged it easily and cut Sasuke on his side with the sharp fins on his arm.

Sasuke held his side as Tomo suddenly raised both his arms and stabbed his fins that were like blades in Sasuke's back.

Naruto and Sakura quickly jumped on the roof to stop Tomo.

Akahana and Chikako suddenly jumped in front of them to stop them.

"Try to stop him and we will kill you." Akahana said seriously as her teeth grew sharp.

Yokuri got up as she wiped her tears away. Ken walked over as he took out his staff.

Yokuri turned toward Sasuke as she took out her sword.

Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu jumped on the roof blocking them.

Kakashi and Yamato jumped next to Yokuri and Ken.

"Don't kill him, we need him." Kakashi said seriously.

Tobi suddenly appeared behind Tomo. He grabbed him and yanked him off Sasuke and threw him.

Tobi grabbed Sasuke as Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu grabbed Tobi.

They all suddenly disappeared.

Tomo got up as he turned back to normal.

Ken put his staff away as Yokuri did.

Several medical ninja suddenly appeared next to Akio.

"Yokuri….." Ken said as his eyes widened as he thought.

Yokuri's eye widened when she suddenly realized it to.

Ken and Yokuri quickly ran to the hokage's office as everyone stayed back there just staring, not knowing what to say.

Yokuri saw the giant book shelf that had a secret door behind it was thrown to the ground with the doors open. They ran inside to see all the scrolls gone.

"DAMN IT!" Ken roared angrily as he punched a hole into the wall.

The medical ninja picked up Akio and left with him as everyone watched sadly.

Everyone went to the ground as Tomo clutched his hand angrily.

No one said anything, everyone in the village did nothing. Only one man who was told by Ken led Naruto and the others to a hotel. They were told to stay here for a while till everything was sorted out.

The next day after all the corruption the funeral was ready. It was dark and cloudy but no rain.

He had his burial on top of his favorite grass hill in the village.

That cliff is where he was born since they couldn't get his mother to the hospital in time, he was always ranked up on that cliff, he met his wife on that cliff, and met Yokuri and Ken on that cliff.

They all stood in front of the cliff, most were crying as others didn't want to show their emotion.

Most of Konaha came as well to watch. There was going to be a meeting right after with all the kazekages along with the others who are going to war and have a big part in it.

Ken and Yokuri stood in the front closest to his grave with his wife in front of them.

Yokuri and Ken walked up to the grave as Yokuri held yellow roses in her arm.

Everyone watched sadly as Ken held the note in his hand tightly.

Yokuri got on her knees and place the flowers in front of his grave. Ken stood there just looking at the grave. He put his hand on her shoulder as they stared at the grave.

Tears ran down Yokuri's face as she stared at it. She wiped them away then stood up.

Everyone sat down around the table in the biggest room they had in Kage village.

"Yokuri as you already know but he still wrote it down in case we forgot. He said you know you are Kazekage now and you are taking his place." Tsunade said as he re read his will.

Everyone who didn't know sat there in shock as Kakashi and Yamato felt sick inside from a broken heart.

"WOAH!" Chikako said surprised.

"But this is what I don't understand, I think you would only know." Tsunade said as she looked up Yokuri.

"It says, if you really aren't or don't want to, pass it, I trust your decision." Tsunade said as she read it to her.

"It means I'm passing the position he gave me down already, I don't want it. I know someone who would be better." Yokuri said as she looked at Tsunade.

"You sure?" Tsunade asked as everyone sat there in shock.

Yokuri shook her head as Kakashi and Yamato felt happy inside again.

"Anyways, let's explain what happen back then." Yokuri as she looked at Neji and Tomo glared angrily at everyone.

"Our village isn't a normal village, neither is Manzo. While we were distracted with Sasuke, Manzo got the scrolls." Yokuri said annoyed as everyone went to shock.

"What the hell?!" Tomo screamed angrily.

"Tomo, thank you for volunteering, turn into shark boy." Yokuri said as she stood up.

Tomo sat there angrily and glared at her angrily.

"Now." Yokuri said annoyed.

Tomo rolled his eyes then stood up as he pushed his chair to the floor with his legs. He quickly turned into what he did at the battle.

"Akahana." Yokuri said as she stared at her.

Akahana stood up with a sigh. Her teeth grew sharp, her eyes turned yellow, her hair got messy and scrappy, her nails grew sharp, and she started giggling evilly once and a while.

"Chikako." Yokuri said as she stared at her.

Chikako stood up as everyone's mouth started to drop. Her eyes turned green like a cat's eye, and her nails grew sharp.

"What I'm trying to say here is that….. we all have a demon inside us." Yokuri said as everyone sat there with wide eyes.

"Everyone in this village has a demon inside us because when people have demons inside them, this is the village they go to if discovered. We've been trying to keep this a secret for so long with everyone so nothing would happen. The wolves grew apart from us, they all have wolf demons in them. The scroll will control all of us, who knows what Manzo is planning to do with us." Yokuri said as she looked at everyone.

"O wow." Tsunade said as she sighed.

Naruto stood there in shock as he didn't know there was so many people like him.

"This is there any time form, they can change into this anytime they want. We are like the nine tails. Except we only have five stages. This counts as one. Once we hit three, poison runs through our body. We put that curse on everyone so that if this ever did happen we could die quickly, if we hit three we only forty eight hours to live if, fourth, twenty four, fifth, one hour." Yokuri said with no expression.

"How do you stop the poison? What if you turn back to human?" Naruto asked confused.

"We have a scroll for a cure of the poison, we don't have it though. Even if we turn human we still have poison in us." Yokuri said as she looked at him.

"Shark, hyena, cat, bat, bull, and monkey." Yokuri said as she pointed to Tomo first then Akahana, Chikako, Dai, Taro, and last Natsuko.

"What are you?" Kakashi asked as he looked at her.

"None of your business." Ken said angrily.

"It doesn't matter, we will never use it. Bad past. Don't ask again." Yokuri said seriously then looked at Naruto as everyone went back to normal.

"As for Sasuke, next time we see him. We will kill him, so make sure he doesn't come our way." Yokuri said angrily.

"Please don't!" Sakura said sadly as tears filled up. "Just give him to us." She said sadly.

"We will give you him, dead but we will if you still want him." Ken said annoyed.

"Don't! I'm begging you!" Naruto said sadly. "Don't get revenge!" he said as tears filled up in his eyes.

Ken and Tomo rolled their eyes.

Yokuri shook her head

"Fine whatever." Yokuri said annoyed.

"WHAT?! You're going to let that guy get away with what he did?!" Tomo shouted angrily.

"He deserves to die!" Chikako said angrily.

"Look I'm giving my title away soon, whoever gets it can decided. I'm not getting evolved with this." Yokuri said as she sat down.

"Let's move on, when should we attack?" Garra asked as he looked at everyone.

"We are sticking with Akio's plan except where staying in this village. We will move on soon though." Yokuri said with no expression.

"What if he uses the scroll?" Tsunade asked annoyed at everything.

"He won't, only Akio knew how to use it. It will take him a while to figure it out." Yokuri said with a smile.

"If you have any questions ask away, for now I'm going to relax." Yokuri said with a stretch then left the room.

Everyone left the room and went outside.

"I'm sorry about everything." Kakashi said as he walked up to Yokuri.

"No need to apologize, I'm sorry we kept it a secret from you for so long." Yokuri said sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Yamato said as he came up behind her with a smile.

"Hey you guys can bunk with me. I owe you from me staying with you." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Sounds great." Kakashi and Yamato said with a smile then glared at each other.

"There's several houses for sale in our place." Chikako said as she thought of it.

"We aren't living here." Neji said with no expression.

"Well you don't know how long we will be here." Chikako said with a smile.

"Alright." Ino said with a smile.


	14. Feelings

**Howling Winds**

**Feelings**

**Chapter 14**

The sun started to show as the clouds started to go away.

Naruto walked over to Yokuri.

"Thank you." Naruto said with a smile.

"No problem kid." Yokuri said with a smile. "Tomo won't let it go for a while. Give Chikako and Akahana the day and they'll be fine."

"If you're half hyena, why were you scared of Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he looked at Akahana carefully.

"Bad dog incident." Akahana said with a sweat.

"Do you like cake?" Yamato asked Yokuri with a big smile.

"Yeah, why?" Yokuri asked curious.

"Meet me back at the house." Yamato said with a smile then took off.

"Um ok…" Yokuri said confused then started walking with Kakashi to her house.

"Do you have a zoo here?" Shino asked Akahana.

"Yeah. Why?" Akahana asked confused.

"I never got to take you to the snow one. Let's go to this one." Shino as he started walking toward it.

"I'll catch you guys later!" Akahana said with a big smile as she left.

Sai suddenly grabbed her arm and grabbed her.

"I need to talk to you when you're done." Sai said with no expression.

"Ok." Akahana said with a smile then caught up to Shino.

Kiba glared at Shino as he walked away.

"Let's go." Shikamaru said as he held Chikako's hand.

"Where are we going?" Chikako asked with a big smile.

"The lake." Shikamaru said with a smile.

Ken watched Yokuri and Kakashi walk away angrily. He just walked away from everyone.

Yokuri reached her house with Kakashi and saw all the dust.

"I've got to clean." Yokuri said with a sigh as she walked over and opened some blinds.

Kakashi walked over behind Yokuri.

Yokuri finished opening the blinds and turned around to see Kakashi right behind her.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here." Kakashi said with a smile as he thought of the lake.

Yokuri didn't say anything.

Yamato suddenly came in the room with a bunch of bags with ingredients in it. He saw them really close together but kept the smile.

"Yokuri come in the kitchen with me!" Yamato said happily as he tried his hardest to keep a smile.

"Ok." Yokuri said with no expression then walked into the kitchen with Yamato following.

Kakashi walked to the doorway of the kitchen to see what he has done.

Yamato pulled out a bunch of cake ingredients.

"I didn't know what kind you liked so I bought twenty five different flavors we could make." Yamato said with a smile as he took out everything.

"Sounds like fun." Yokuri said with a smile.

"What is your favorite kind?" Yamato asked as he took out pots, pans, spoons and what not.

"Chocolate." Yokuri said with a smile.

"Mine too!" Yamato said with a big smile as Kakashi rolled his eyes then walked over to the couch and sat down. He took out his book and started reading.

Shino and Akahana made it to the zoo, hardly anyone was there since the funeral. The reason they were already happy was because a while back Akio made them make a promise that no matter what they would be happy if something where to happen.

Shino took her to the snake section first.

"You scared of any animals besides Akamaru?" Shino asked as they looked at the snakes.

"No." Akahana said as she looked a snake in the eyes.

"What happen, the bad incident?" Shino asked as they moved on to the hippos.

"Well I guess all dogs, wolves but it was a really bad storm and we had to go out and fight and this was really early on when we first got into our teams. Like a month after we were a team. Let me break it down first, in their village they have - -

Regular people, non ninjas,

Just ninjas,

Half wolves where they can turn half wolf,

Complete wolves where they turn into wolves,

As you call it werewolves, we call them warriors, except these things are almost impossible to kill, it's been a long time since someone has killed one,

And then demon wolves." Akahana said while thinking.

"Wait if there are warriors, why aren't they dying from poison?" Shino asked with no expression.

"We said our village, not their village, here's the thing though we were going to say later but now is fine. Even if we didn't have poison, we are so powerful demon that when we stop that we are weak and sometimes paralyzed for a while. That's how we defeat them, ware them out till they come normal again then kill them." Akahana said with a sigh.

"Anyways, we ran into two warriors and Yokuri even had major trouble fighting one of them so that other one, it was basically killing us and…..I came to a close to death experience and it was about to claw right into me but Chikako pushed me out of the way and she took the hit. She had a big scar that runs down her chest to half of her stomach. More help came right after and they ran off, but it killed me inside so I try to keep myself away from dogs and wolfs because I think she's going to get hurt again. The medics where able to get rid of the scar though." Akahana said sadly.

Shino grabbed her and hugged her. Akahana blushed as she hugged him back.

They let go and walked to the hyena section.

The hyenas immediately came to the front of the gate and started laughing.

"They say hi." Akahana said with a smile then laughed back like a hyena.

"Is there anymore secrets?" Shino asked as he looked at her.

"No, none I can think of, if I think of anything I'll let you know."Akahana said with a smile.

Shikamaru watched Chikako play in the water as tried catching some fish in the lake. She came out a half an hour later and sat next to him.

"Shikamaru?" Chikako said with a smile.

"Yes?" Shikamaru said with a smile.

"Are we official?" Chikako asked with a smile.

"I don't know, are we?" Shikamaru said with no expression.

"Do you want to be?" Chikako asked with no expression.

"Do you?" Shikamaru asked with no expression.

"……….." Chikako just stared at him with a what the heck annoyed look.

Yamato cracked the eggs as Yokuri put cake powder in it. The decided to make angel cake first.

Yokuri put some white powder in her hand.

"Yamato?" Yokuri said with a smile.

"Yes?" Yamato said as he turned to her.

Yokuri then blew the powder in his face.

They both laughed as he had powder all over his face.

Yamato then took some of the powder and blew it on her face.

They both laughed again then mixed everything up.

About an hour passed of them messing around in the kitchen and making cakes.

They had made several different kinds of cakes and were working on the chocolate one now.

Shino and Akahana finished the zoo and had a great together.

"Hey I need to see Sai." Akahana said as she thought about. "I'll talk to you later." Akahana said with a smile then ran to Sai.

"_Always alone……._" Shino thought with no expression.

Akahana found Sai sitting on top of a roof top drawing the mountains from what he could see. She jumped on the roof top next to him and looked at his drawing.

Sai closed the book he was drawing in and looked at her.

"What's up?" Akahana asked with a smile.

"Akahana, those men in black." Sai said then stopped when he remembered the mark on the back of his tongue.

"Do you know who they where?" Akahana asked as she sat down next to him.

"No, just glad you're ok." Sai said with a smile.

Akahana hugged Sai with a smile.

"So are we going out?" Sai asked with a smile.

"HUH?!" Akahana let go and looked at him confused.

Shikamaru leaned over and kissed Chikako.

"So are we?" Shikamaru asked with a smile.

"Was that a yes you wanted to be?!" Chikako asked happily.

"………….yes……" Shikamaru said with a are you kidding me looking.

"Ok then we are!" Chikako said with her thumbs up.

Kakashi sat there thinking what to do for her that would really win her over.

The kitchen had food everywhere and looked like it would take hours to clean.

Yamato and Yokuri had food all over them as well.

Kakashi finally got an idea and stood up happily. He headed for the kitchen.

Yokuri quickly put another cake in the oven as Yamato put more mix in the bowl. She walked over to Yamato when she stepped on an egg that had fallen on the floor.

Yamato quickly turned around and grabbed her as she fell to where she was in his arms. He blushed as he held her and looked into her eyes. He turned his head when he suddenly saw Kakashi standing at the doorway watching.

"uh…." Yamato went to pull her up all the way when he suddenly slipped on the egg Yokuri did. He got his balance but ended up yanking Yokuri toward him out of reaction and ended up kissing her.

Kakashi's mouth dropped as Yamato quickly let go of her not knowing what to do.

"Sorry that was my bad, I shouldn't have ever slipped." Yokuri said with a smile as Yamato turned bright red of happiness.

Kakashi and Yamato then realized by her saying that, that kiss meant nothing to her.

Yamato got sad and felt depressed inside as Kakashi smiled.

"Well I like you, you like me." Sai said as he looked at her.

"Where did me liking you come in?" Akahana said confused with a big sweat.

"I read you smile a lot around the person you like." Sai said with no expression.

"Well I smile a lot around everyone." Akahana said with a big sweat noticing nothing she's saying sounds right.

"So you don't like me?" Sai asked without showing he was sad.

Akahana sat down next to him.

"I do like you Sai." Akahana said as she looked at him.

"Do I need to ask a different time?" Sai asked quickly. "Do I need to take you somewhere? Get you something? Make you something?!" Sai asked quickly as he got closer.

"uh……." Akahana didn't know how to say this without it sounding bad as she thought and stared choking.

"Just tell me the truth." Sai said as he looked at her.

"Can I get back to you?....." Akahana said sadly.

"Yeah." Sai said with no expression as he packed his book away.

Akahana quickly jumped off the roof and went back to the house to see Tomo sitting there doing nothing but watch TV.

"I need help…" Akahana said sadly as she sat next to him.

"Does it have to do with guys or period?" Tomo asked as he watched TV.

"Yeah." Akahana said with no expression.

Tomo took out his cell phone, he hit one button then put it against his ear.

"Chikako come here." Tomo said then hung up.

"I don't where you are!" Chikako said quickly hoping he heard but no respond.

"……. I got to go……" Chikako said with a sigh.

Chikako kissed Shikamaru good bye then went to the house.

"You're lucky I decided to look here first, cause I would be so angry if I looked everywhere." Chikako said annoyed.

"Why didn't you just call me back?" Tomo asked while shaking his head.

"You wouldn't have answered." Chikako said annoyed.

"O…. that's right." Tomo said as he watched TV.

"So why am I here and why is this little lady sad?" Chikako said as she sat next to Akahana.

Akahana paused and stared at her like she was on crack for a minute then sat back.

"Well Sai wants to be together…." Akahana said sadly.

"Why do you sound sad? That's good, right?" Chikako said as Tomo started to fall asleep.

"I mean yeah I like Sai but I also like Kiba, Shino, and Takeshi." Akahana said as she thought about how many guys she liked oddly.

"They all like you too!" Chikako said while laughing.

"Hm?" Akahana stared at her confused.

"Yep, you may not be able to tell but I can! I'm smart!" Chikako said proudly.

"So you say…." Tomo said with a smirk as Chikako glared at him.

"No they don't." Akahana said annoyed.

"They do, Takeshi gave you his phone number, remember you told me. Shino and Kiba are always fighting for you and Sai just squeezes in." Chikako said with a smile.

"I thought that was Kakashi and Yamato fighting?" Akahana asked confused.

"O them too." Chikako said while thinking about it.

"Hey you've made a lot of cakes, will come with me somewhere for a while." Kakashi asked Yokuri with a smile.

"Sure, just let me clean up all this and take a shower." Yokuri said as she turned toward the kitchen. She put her hands together with her index fingers sticking up touching.

The kitchen suddenly was clean.

"I'll be back." Yokuri said with a smile then ran up stairs.

Kakashi and Yamato stood there awkwardly when they suddenly heard the shower going.

Kakashi walked over to Yamato.

"What was that?!" Kakashi said angrily.

"It was an accident but that accident got me one step closer!" Yamato said with a smirk.

"Really? Because if I recall she just blamed it on herself and left like nothing happen." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Whatever, where you going anyways?" Yamato asked annoyed.

"Somewhere." Kakashi said with a smirk as he walked out of the kitchen.

Yamato followed annoyed.

"Well which one do you like the most?" Tomo asked as he turned off the TV.

"I don't know……" Akahana said with a sigh.

"I know how to tell." Chikako said proudly.

"You may not like it but it'll get you to choose." Chikako said with a sweat. "All we need to do is get random girls to kiss them and see which one your more effect by." Chikako said with a sweat.

"NO!" Akahana said angrily.

"Why what's the problem?" Tomo asked with no expression.

"I don't want to see that!" Akahana said angrily.

"Why, it's only, Shino, Takeshi, Sai, and Kiba." Tomo said with a smirk.

Akahana suddenly flipped the table in front of them when he said Kiba.

"HA! You like Kiba the most! It was a test!" Chikako said as she felt successful. "I can't believe you knew what I was doing Tomo."Chikako said with a smile.

"I didn't, I was just saying." Tomo said with no expression.

"How do I like him the most?" Akahana asked confused.

"Think about all the times you had with Kiba." Chikako said as she watched her face closely.

Akahana's face turned as she grew a big smile.

"Now Sai." Chikako said with a smile.

Akahana's face stayed the same.

"Shino?" Chikako said with no expression as it stayed the same.

"Takeshi…….." Chikako said with a sigh as it stayed the same.

"I guess you flipped the table when he just finished." Chikako said as she sat back.

"How you going to decide?" Chikako said as she looked at Akahana.

"I don't know, I'll wait a little longer to decide." Akahana said with a sigh.

"What do you think you're doing anyways?" Yamato said annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi said annoyed.

"I mean I'm obviously a better person for her. I'm funny and always make her smile, I could protect her, and I don't hide myself away from everyone." Yamato said annoyed.

"I make her smile just as much, actually even more, I could protect her better than anyone ever could, and I don't hide myself away from everyone. At least I'm not an immature child." Kakashi said angrily.

"At least I won't turn around and look at some dumb book. I could love her more than you ever could." Yamato said angrily.

Kakashi suddenly punched Yamato across the face.

Yamato got up and kicked him in the face.

Yokuri finished getting ready in relax close, she wore a simple red dress that stopped at her knees with red sandals. She smiled as she kept her hand band in her room. She suddenly heard thumping and screaming coming from down stairs.

Yokuri ran downstairs to see them fighting.

"What are you guys doing?" Yokuri asked confused.

Kakashi and Yamato suddenly stopped to see Yokuri watching them.

Kakashi grew a big smile as Yamato's moth dropped when they saw what she was wearing.

"Just practicing some moves." Kakashi said as they both let go of each other.

"O ok." Yokuri said with a smile.

Kakashi walked over with a smile.

"You ready to go?" Kakashi asked with a smile as Yamato just stared at Yokuri.

"Yeah." Yokuri said with a smile.

Kakashi opened the door and let her out. He turned around and smirked at Yamato then shut the door behind him.

Yamato walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Where are we going?" Yokuri asked as she noticed it started to get dark and they were walking in the forest a little.

"Well I noticed you like scenery and fun things, so I called a couple people. Just wait and see." Kakashi said with a smile.

Yokuri stared at him confused when Kakashi suddenly stopped her and covered her eyes.

"Just because I don't have my sword doesn't mean I can't kill you……." Yokuri said getting suspicious what he's doing.

"Trust me. You do trust me right?" Kakashi asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Yokuri said getting a little red.

They walked for about two minutes. They suddenly stopped and Kakashi moved his hands with a smile.

Yokuri opened her eyes to see white basically Christmas lights everywhere around the tree, they were wrapped around a bridge in front of them with a river under it, a table with two chairs where on the bridge with a chef on the other side to cook for them.

"Kakashi….." Yokuri said didn't know what to say she thought it was too great.

Kakashi took her by the hand and led her to the table as the chief started cooking.

Yamato sat in a tree for a minute.

"_This means war……._" Yamato thought angrily.

There was a knock on the door suddenly.

Chikako walked over and opened it to see Takeshi with flowers waiting.

"Akahana it's for you!" Chikako said happily.

Akahana walked over to see Takeshi holding flowers, blue roses, for her.

"Hi Akahana." Takeshi said with a smile.

Akahana blushed as she took the flowers.

Kiba, Shino, and Sai were on the roof a distance away but were still able to see.

"_This means war………_" Kiba thought angrily as Sai and Shino glared at Takeshi.


End file.
